InuGirl
by smellysocks101
Summary: Yeah bad title. It's not about Inu, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, but more of like somewhere near 20 years in the future. It's mostly about Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagomes' daughter.
1. Introduction

**Hey! It's me! Anyone who knows me, smellysocks, then that surprises me. I didn't know I was that famous. This is my first InuYasha Fanfic. I usually write Daughters of the Moon. But that changes now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. :( If I did, then Kikyo would've never come back. But anyway, on to the story!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Introduction**

You want to know my life story? It's a confusing one. In fact, it's been confusing many years before me and my brother's were born. To be specific, when my mother was 15. Looking for her cat, she was pulled into the family shrine's well by a demon named Misstress Centipede. After climbing up the well, she realized she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. While wondering, she found a tree and with closer inspection, a boy. Bounded on it by an arrow. The boy had silver hair and dog ears. She was found by the villagers, and the priestess Kaeda told her she was the reincarnation of her sister Kikyo, who was also a priestess. After the centipede attacked again, my mother, her name is Kagome by the way, realized that the boy on the tree was alive and he actually thought she was Kikyo! Well, anyway, to save her life, she pulled out the arrow and set him free. After he killed the centipede, he attacked my mother for the Sacred Jewel that was in her the entire time. Kaeda put a necklace around his neck (one necklace that he cannot take off) that makes hm fall down whenever mother says,"Sit" or "Sit boy". After she accidentally broke the Sacred Jewel into shards, Kaeda told my mother that she had to team up with him. His name is Inuyasha. They set out on a journey against another demon named Naraku, the only demon they couldn't destroy. Inuyasha was half demon, half human so he had good intentions with humans, unlike his half brother Sesshaumaro who was a whole demon. They fought over their father's sword Tetsaiga, but the rightful heir was Inuyasha, because he used it to protect humans. Especially mother. They met their new friends Shippo (a fox demon who is an orphan), Sango and Kirara (a demon slayer and her demon pet, weird), and Miroku (a monk who I heard had a wondering hand...). They traveled together. When Inuyasha almost turned into a full demon, mother ran up to him, confessed her love for him, and kissed him. They both realized that they both shared love for each other. Even when the ressurected Kikyo came and they found out Inuyasha still had feelings for her. He chose mother, and he's my father...


	2. Going Down the Well, Back to Home

**Hey guys! In this chapter there are like 2 flashbacks... Just to let you know...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :( **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Holding my bookbag, I walked home. Wait, not home actually, my grandma's house. That's better. I don't live here.I just go to school here. I live...elsewhere.

"Grandma! I'm home!"

I found her in the kitchen. "Did mom say I have to go home?" I asked. "Not that I know of." Grandma said. "Well, I'll leave my stuff here anyway. Do you want me to take something to mom and dad?" I asked.

"Do you need medicine?" Grandma questioned.

"Na, we're fine." I said walking out the door.

"Bye! See you soon!"

I held my necklace so I won't get the agrivating _thump _on my chest. My necklace isn't gold or is decorated with diamonds or anything, but it is valueable. It's the Sacred Jewel. It took my mom and dad forever to collect all of the shards, and my mom gave it to me to protect. She wants me to be a priestess, like her. She even says I have strange powers. But I don't blame her. I am strange.

My mom is a human with dog ears (Don't ask!) and my dad is a full demon, thanks to the Sacred Jewel here. That makes me a hanyou, a half demon.

Going back to being a priestess, since mother is a priestess and has priestess powers, she says I am one too. My dad wants me to fight demons instead. I think I'm gonna do both. I remember the many times mother and father told me the story of the first time they fought over who I was:

_"Phang?!?! You want to name our daughter Phang?!?!" Kagome yelled over the newly born baby girl._

_"Yeah, what do you want to name her?" Inuyasha shrugged. _

_"I'm thinking miko, " Kagome pondered. _

_"Miko... Priestess? You want to name her Priestess?!?!" Inuyasha laughed._

_"You want to name her Phang."_

_"That name will suit her."_

_"Inuyasha, remember. She's only half demon." Kagome said. _

_"Half?__Kagome, have you recently looked in a mirror?" Inuyasha laughed again._

_"They're just dog ears. I got it from mating with you!" Kagome said through clenched teeth._

_"Fine. We need to compromise." Inuyasha said. _

_Her ears twitched. "I have one."_

_"What?" Inuyasha asked. _

_"Kikyo."_

_"What?!?" Inuyasha growled._

_"Look, she's a very important person to us, whether I like it or not. Which I don't. Do you Inuyasha?" Kagome said matter-of-factly._

_"That was a long time ago Kagome. You know that..." Inuyasha growled._

_"Don't growl at me." Kagome said sternly like he was a little baby._

_"Fine..." Inuyasha softened his voice. "You Kikyo, will be a great fighter."_

_"A fighter?"_

_"Yeah, she's gonna destroy demons." Inuyasha said._

_"With what?"_

_"My sword of course." Inuyasha said staying cool._

_"Oh like our sons can wield Tetsusaiga. Right?"_

_"They just don't know how!" Inuyasha said, this time through clenched teeth._

_"Inoue and Sota are almost 1 year old. And they've always been natural with my bow and arrows. Face it, they're just no good with a sword. So Kikyo will be the same."_

_"They were lucky with the bow and arrows." Inuyasha growled._

_"Inuyasha..."_

_"Ka-Kagome! No! Don't say-"_

_"Sit!"_

I love it when they tell me that story. Especially when mom gets to the part when she says, "Sit." He falls down everytime. I reached the well. I reached up, grabbed my bandana, and yanked it off. It hid what was what I thought was my best physical feature. My dog ears. I looked around and jumped in the well. I hit the floor and climbed back up. This is what being a hanyou is all about. Going to school. At least since I can travel through times and my mom told me many stories about school. I tried it one day, and I don't want to stop. Inoue and Sota, my brothers, don't. They hate being a hanyou. I remember when they actually tried to _kill_ human children.

_I was walking through a village when I heard taunting and chanting. Knowing what it was, I ran. I stopped when I saw a crowd. I pushed to the middle, where they laughed at me too. I didn't mind though._

_"Grr... That's enough!" Inoue reached for his side when he pulled out a poor excuse of a sword._

_"Hey! Is that father's Tetsusaiga?" I asked walking to him._

_"Sure is!" Sota said triumphantly._

_"How did you get it?" I asked._

_"Well we-"_

_"Hey! Attention back to me!"_

_Swinging the sword violent he suddenly dropped it._

_"What the- It just like burned me!"_

_I looked at Inoue's hand and they let looked charred. Sota tried picking it up but there was some sort of a barrier. I walked over and picked it up with ease._

_"Good job Kikyo. Now give it to me and we can get rid of these idiots!" Inoue said. _

_I looked at the human children who were backing up slowly. I looked down and saw my friend Clia, who was 5 like me. She had tears forming in her eyes._

_"No." I whispered._

_"What you say to me?!?" Inoue yelled._

_"NO!!!"_

_"What are you doing Kikyo? They're laughing at us because mom married dad!" Sota said trying to reason with me to give them the sword. _

_"I don't care! Dad said he used this sword to protect mom. And his dad to protect his mom. And you know what? They're both human! Just because they're calling us hanyous, which we are by the way, you don't need to kill them. Didn't dad say that's how the power of the sword comes out? When used to protect humans?"_ Yup, I pretty smart. Even for a 5 year girl.

_"If dad saw you guys, he would be mad. Mom too... Why is this so heavy?" _

_I looked at the children and they had a shocked expression. Inoue and Sota too. I raised an eyebrow and looked at my hands and screamed. Right in my little hands, the power of the Tetsusaiga came out!_


	3. Meeting Hitomi

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"Father! Father!"_

_I reached home and ran inside. My older brothers following._

_"Mother! Father! What happened?!?" I cried. I thought something was going to happen. _Hey! I was only 5!

_"Father!"_

_He turned around and looekd stunned._

_"How did you-?"_

_"I don't know!" I fell down and cried, still clutching the sword._

_"Inoue! Sota! Are you hitting your sister again?" Mother said walking out and looked at the sword still in my tiny hands._

_"Ho-How did you get the sword?" Mother asked walking behind father. I pointed a cubby little finger to my two brothers who tried to get away._

_"Alright!" Father grabbed their shirts collars and pulled them up, so their legs were dangling in the air._

_"Inuyasha!" Mother yelled. "Put them down!" She ordered._

_"Not until I know what they were doing with my sword. How did you get it?_

_"Well, father, we-"_

_"Inuyasha! Put them down!_

_"Kagome! I'm trying to get answers here!"_

_"Inuyasha!"_

_"Kagome..."_

_"Sit!"_

Now that I think about it, about every memory I have, ends with my mother saying 'sit'. Anyway, I didn't know it then, how it happened. Hey! It was 10 years ago! Well, it turns out that I was protecting the humans from my brothers. Without realizing, I swung the sword slightly, and all of that released the power. Like what my father wanted, I got the sword. No matter how hard my brothers tried, they can't stop having hard feelings against humans for calling the hanyous. _Sad, sad, sad._ I stopped at my house and knocked on the door.

"Who's there!"

"It's me Kikyo!"

"Don't open it Sota!"

The door opened opened and there stood my older brother. The twins, Inoue and Sota. They both had yellow eyes, fangs, claws, and dog ears, like me. But I have white hair and ears, and Inoue and Sota have black hair with white ears.

"Told you. Now she's back!" Inoue laughed.

"Ha ha, it's so funny, I forgot to laugh." I walked past them. "Mother! Father! I'm home!" _I wonder where they are... _

"They're not here,"

"I can kinda see that. Where are they?"

"Somewhere down the river, " Inoue said.

"I'm going down. K'? Don't wait up!"

"Don't forget your sword, "Sota said smugly.

"Don't worry. I won't forget _my_ sword."

I ran out and started walking towards the river until I heard something in the bushes.

"Is anyone there?"

_Rustling in the bushes? Of course someone's there!_

I quietly pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and walked forward.

"Come out whoever you are!"

_Hm... Nothing I wonder who's there..._

Suddenly a small cat came out and looked at me.

"Grrrrrrr..." Without me realizing, I went on my hands and knees and started growling. _This is a little embarrassing..._

Suddenly, when I looked into the cat's eyes, they showed innocence, so I got up, "Oh! How cute!"

"Who you callin' cute?"

"What?" _Did the cat just talk?_

"Yeah, I guess I lost my cover."

I looked with a stunned look on my face as the cat turned into a boy. He had blue eyes, a long skinny orange tail, and black hair.

"Oh! A cat demon!"

I ran over to him and started petting him.

"Why are you petting me?"

"Because you're a cat, you're soft, and you like it. See? I can hear you purring!"

"Stop petting me!"

"Don't you like it?" I asked.

"Yeah... I mean no! I can't show weakness like that!"

"Why?"

"Why? Because I'm a boy and that's a disgrace to my parents' memory."

"Oh. Your parents died?" I asked feeling sympathy for him.

"Yeah, but I showed their killers who's boss!"

"Really?" I asked doubting him.

"No, "

"Why don't you come home with me?"

"No, I have to find the Sacred Shikon Jewel and learn how to survive on my own."

"You have to what? Repeat that?"

"Learn to survive?"

"No. You're looking for the Shikon Jewel?" I said a small smile forming on my face. _I have the jewel..._

"Oh. I need the Shikon Jewel so I can become stronger."

"You mean this?" I pulled the necklace out from under my school uniform.

He gasped as he looked up at the jewel I had in my hands.

"So, what's your name?" I asked putting the jewel back in my shirt.

"Hmph, Hitomi."

"Okay. Come on." I said stretching my hands out.

"What?"

"Come on! Maybe my mom's back!" I said impatiently.

"Fine." He sighed.

We walked on until he asked, "So, what's up with the dog ears?"

"Oh, my dad's a dog demon. But, my mum's a human."

"Oh, so what's your name?"

"Kikyo."

"Oh, Kikyo?"

"Hm?"

"Can you really protect me?"

I looked down and felt pity for him. He was a little orphan. _That's gotta be tough._

"Of course I would." I said stroking his hair.

"But you're just a hanyou. Are you sure you can defeat full demons?" Hitomi said innocently.

_Why you..._

I stopped. "Just because I'm a hanyou doesn't mean I can't fight. My dad's been training me since I was little. He's a master." I said crossing my arms.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you." Hitomi said.

I smiled and nodded my head in forgiveness. I knocked on the door.

"Whose there?"

"Mother. It's me."

Mother opened the door and hugged me. She looked behind me and saw Hitomi.

"Whose your friend?"

"Oh. Sorry mama." I said bowing slightly. "Mama, this is Hitomi." I lowered my voice, "His parents were killed."

Mother's smile faded.

"Hey, whose the cat?"

I looked around and saw father staring at us.

"Inuyasha, this is Hitomi. Kikyo's new friend."

"Hmph, you should go home kid."

"Inuyasha!"

"Tellin the truth!"

"I have no home." Hitomi whispered.

Father just stared at him.

"They were killed." He continued.

"Just like Shippo. Come Inu. For me. Please?" Mother asked walking towards father.

"Kagome?"

Mother walked up to him and looked up.

"Not the puppy face pout! Come on! And with the ears! Fine."

_I smell something. It smells like, like a wolf._

"Mama. I smell a wolf."

She looked at me and tilted her head.

"You know what? So do I." Hitomi said.

"Inu? Is it-?"

"How did he find you? God, I don't feel like dealing with him."

Father took mother in his arms and started whispering something in her ears. She nodded her head slowly and looked at me.

"Kikyo. Take Hitomi and go to your room. We'll deal with this."

"But-"

"just go." Father growled.

I quickly nodded my head and took Hitomi's hand. We ran to my room and I let go of Hitomi. I looked across the hall and saw Inoue and Sota reading comics. They think their so cool with their comics. They don't even know thtat people don't read that much comics anymore. They have other things from the future though. I smiled until Hitomi said, "It's him."

"Him?"

"The man who killed my parents. Well, actually, my parents, and my village."

"Woah! He killed your whole village?"

Hitomi looked down and I looked at mother.

_If that guy can kill a whole village of demons, then how do I know he won't kill Mama when she opens the door?_

Mother looked at father before she opened the door.

"Hello Love. Did you miss me?"

"Not one bit!" Father yelled behind mother.

Whatever they were planning, was ruined by father's outburst. _I guess he doesn't like it when mother's called 'love' by another man. But who is he? An old boyfriend?_

"Hmph, I thought I smelled your dog scent on her." He said crossing his arms. He pulled mother's arm trying to get her outside.

"Come on Kagome. Let's leave this mutt."

"For your information, Koga, she lives here. With me."

"Maybe because you never gave her a chance with me."

"Don't make me laugh! She always liked me better. She just didn't have the guts to say it to you face. So I'll say it for her, 'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!' "

Slowly I started walking out.

"Kikyo?"

"Sh, be quiet."

I looked over to my brother's room and saw them staring at the stranger, Koga, apparently.

"How did you get ears like this mutt, Kagome?" Koga asked stroking her hair.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Hey guys! Stop fighting!" Mother yelled inching away from Koga.

"Mama? Father?" I whispered.

I walked slowly and went to mother and father. I hugged mother, not knowing if the wolf demon would hurt them.

"Who are you?" Koga asked.

"I'm their daughter. And if you're going to kill them, you have to go through me!" I yelled.

"Daughter?" Koga asked, "Kagome? You mated with a half breed?"

"I'm a full demon now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inu please. I didn't care if he was a half breed." Mother said calmly.

"Anyway, Koga, didn't it ever occur to you. If you had pups with her, your children would've came out half breeds too." Inuyasha said. Mother shot him a death glare for saying, 'If you had pups with her.'

"Hmph, would've been better than your pups though." Koga said crossly.

_Why you..._

An arrow went over my head and into his arm.

"Good shot Inoue!"

I turned around and saw Inoue and Sota holding their bows in the air.

"Sons too?" Koga asked in disbelief.

He started wincing from the pain in his bloody arm, "They have pretty good aim," Koga pulled the arrow out, "But I've been though worse." Koga looked at me.

"And what do you do? Bother like your father?"

I growled from the insult and pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. "You heard my father and brothers. Stay away from my mother!" I yelled holding the sword pointing at hs chest.

"Children, put down your weapons... Now!" Mother yelled.

We all sighed and put our weapons down.

"Ah man Kagome! You still ruin all of the fun! They were all aiming for him! He was over matched!" Father said.

"That's exactly why. He was over matched."

Koga reached for mother's hands and held them.

"Thank you sweet. You saved me from an unfair death.

Another arrow came flying through the air. "I said, 'Stay away from mother!' " Inoue said when the arrow pierced his leg.

Hitomi walked out in cat form and hid behind me.

"Whose this stupid thing?" Sota asked.

Hitomi looked at them and transformed to his regular shape. "Who you callin stupid?"

"Cat demons shouldn't be here. You should go home." Inoue said.

"Hey you're from that village I destroyed. I knew one ran off." Koga said smugly.

"You destroyed a village?" Mother asked.

I stood tall in front of Hitomi. "Don't you dare touch him." I raised Tetsusaiga back up, "Leave. Now."

"Can't I show you my nephew at least?"

"Nephew?" mother and father said in unison.

"Hmph, Sora get in here!"

"Took you long enough."

My eyes widened when the younger wolf demon walked in. He had black hair, his bangs covering part of his face (Yeah. Emo style). His eyes were green and yellow mixed. Last, was a bushy tail.

"Hey uncle, which one is the 'pretty' girl you'v been trying to impress? None are pretty in my opinion." Sora said looking at me smugly.

"Hey, and who asked for your opinion?" I said, "You're not that good looking either!" I added putting Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

"So _Inuyasha_. You're that pathetic hanyou that fought for her?" Sora said motioning his head to mother.

"I'm a full demon now!" Father yelled agrivated.

"_Sure..."_

I pulled Tetsusiaga back out and wth swift movement, placed the tip against his throat.

"If I were you. I wouldn't be talking. One false move and my sword, just may pierce your throat."

"One _false_ move? Okay." Sora grabbed my arm and twisted it around forcing me to lose my grip on the tetsusaiga. I started to hear my bones cracking until something made him let go.

"What the-?"

I looked down and the Sacred Jewel was glowing.

_What's wrong with it?_


	4. History Repeats Itself

**Hey ya'll! I really hope you're enjoying my book! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sora reached for it.

"The Sacred Jewel..."

"Hey don't touch it!"

I pushed against his chest and sent him flying across the room. I looked down and the jewel was still glowing. Sora ran to my brothers, snatched Sota's bow, pushed them down, and shot an arrow at me. I dodged with difficulty.

"Hey! You really tried to hit me!"

"Kikyo!"

I looked at mother.

"What?"

"Get over here!"

I looked at father and shook my head.

"This is my battle."

I grabbed Tetsusaiga and outside.

"Get back here hanyou!"

I turned around watching an arrow coming right for my chest. The arrow hit the Sacred Jewel and the jewel cracked.

_Oh no!_

I looked as the jewel lifted to the air, carrying me with it.

"Let me go!"

I struggled, but it wouldn't get off. The jewel broke into shards, and history repeated itself. I felt pain as one shard pierced my skin, and entered my arm.

"Crap!" I winced. When the shards all scattered, I started falling. Inoue jumped and caught me, and put me down.

"Kikyo! Are you okay?" Mother ran to me and hugged me.

"I'm fine. But the jewel-"

"Kikyo, that was dumb. Starting a fight you couldn't finish." father said. I looked down in disgrace.

"Oh, you never finished the fight with Koga." Mother replied.

"I didn't cause it. Anyway, you never let me fight him."

"Mother, the jewel it smashed into shards again."

Mother looked at me.

"Did you save any?" Father asked.

"There's one in my arm." I whispered.

"But the jewel. We had it. We completed it." Mother sounded desperate.

"Don't worry. I'll get them back!" I said showing more confidence than I had. I turned around to see a stunned Sora.

"I-I broke it, " Sora began.

"Don't even start. You come here calling us names, and bothering us. Then you break the jewel?" I yelled.

"I-I didn't mean to..."

"Well, now you you have to accomany me." I said matter-of-factly.

"What?" He growled.

"You broke it, right? Well, you're lucky I'm not making you get it yourself!" I screamed.

"What do you mean 'I'm lucky'? I can easily get it myself!" Sora yelled.

"You heard her,"

I turned around and saw father. _He's defending me!_

"No way! I can't go looking around for shards with _her_!

"And us!"

I looked over. "Inoue? Sota? You want to come?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't forget me!" Hitomi yelled running towards us.

"Didn't we tell you to go home?" Inoue said.

"Hmph, you think you're so cool because you have a bow and arrow." Hitomi said boldly.

"Mom, I don't know. Going with Sora? He's the one who broke it. And Sota and Inoue? They'll treat me like a baby. What about school?" I whined while packing a back bag.

"Well, look at it this way. I was your age when I started my journey for the Sacred Shikon Jewel. And believe it or not, your dad and I never got along."

"Mom, now you're married! I don't want to marry him!"

"Don't worry. You won't marry a disgusting thing like that!"

I turned around and saw father in the doorway. _Had he been listening to our whole conversation?_

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said when we started working together." Mother said without looking at father._ That shut him up._

"And about your brothers. They won't want to spend time getting tiny shards. At one point, they might come back after a few months." Mother continued.

"Woah! A few months?!?!"

"Yeah, maybe even a year or more. You know you have to find _every single _shard.

_Every single shard? Are they serious?_

"What about school?" I asked again.

"Forget about school sis. What do you want? Live here or there?" Inoue asked walking in.

"Diesn't anyone not see the 'Please Knock' sign?" I asked pointing to the door.

"Oh that? I thought it was a decoration." Sota laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, how are we gonna find the Sacred Jewel shards? Do we have a lead?" Hitomi asked as we walked to the wolves' den after dinner.

"I smell him." Sota said.

I looked to my side and saw an arrow.

"Duck!"

I pushed Hitomi down, but without time for myself.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!"

I looked and saw Sora.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Did it work?"

I sat down and examined the wound. The arrow was pretty deep.

"All you gotta do is this," Inoue grabbed the arrow and pulled.

"What the hell? That hurts!"

The arrow came out, but the shard in me fell out.

"You had a shard?" Sora asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

Sora bent down to pick it up, but I smacked his hand away.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch it. It didn't fly into _your_ arm."

"Is it just me or is she a little grumpy?"

"Don't worry. She's always like that." Inoue said.

"Hello. I'm right here."

I shook my head and put the shard in the leather bag mother gave me.

"So, where do we start looking for more shards?" Hitomi asked.

"If you ask that one more time, you'll never see a Sacred Jewel shard!" Sota yelled.

"Sota. Inoue. Stop bullying Hitomi. Can't you just- What was that?" I stopped in my place.

"Did you feel that?" I asked.

"Feel what?" Sora asked.

"I felt something? Didn't you?" I asked turning to look at them.

They continued to look at me._ I'm guessing I'm the only one who felt that?_

"Are you going crazy?" Sora asked placing his hand on my forehead.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled smacking his hand away.

He raised an eyebrow and continued to look at me. _Is there anyway I can have control over him... Oh, what. There is._

I held my back bag close and opened it.

The beads of subjugation. The same thing my father wears.

"Hey Sora!" I said in a sing song voice.

He looked at me.

"What do you want?" He asked irritated.

"I have something nice for you..." I continued.

"What is-"

I quickly put the necklace around his neck.

"What the hell is this?" Sora yelled.

I smiled, "It's called 'The Beads of Subjugation' or 'The Enchanted Beads'."

"The what?"

"You want to see what it does?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"Why should I?"

I smiled, "Sit boy."

He fell face first onto the floor.

"Hehe. He fell." Hitomi laughed.

"What the? I'm gonna get you, you b-"

"Sit."

"Kikyo, shut your f-"

"Sit."

"I'm gonna kick your a-"

"Sit!" _Hey! This is fun!_

I stood straight. "There it is again. That feeling."

I started walking until I stopped.

"Holy cow!" I ran back to Inoue and Sota and hid behind them.

"What are you hiding from?" Sota asked me. I looked ahead and saw everyone looking at me.

"What I'm hiding from? Oh, I don't know... Maybe THAT!" I yelled pointing past Sora. They looked to where I was pointing to.

"A demon!" Hitomi yelled running behind me.

_Huh? What's that? I sense something near the demon._

"What are you doing Kikyo? Use Tetsusaiga!" Sota yelled.

_Huh? Oh yeah..._

I pulled Tetsusaiga out of the sheath.

"Okay demon. _Bring it on!!_" I ran and jumped. I swung the sword, but missed slicing his throat by inches.

"Heh, that's the best you can do hanyou? Well, leave it to me!"

Sora ran up to the demon and pounced on the tall and big demon. Oh, and it was at least 10 ft.

"Dad showed me a move. What was it?" I asked myself.

"Kikyo! Look out!"

"What is it Sora? I'm thinking!"

_Oh no! Fire! The demon can shoot fire! Wait, why aren't I getting burned?_ I looked down, _My robe!_

"Kikyo!" Hitomi yelled. Once the fire stopped, I ran over to Hitomi.

"It's okay, Hitomi. I'm fine. My robe's from the Fire Rat's fur. It's stronger than any armour." I said trying to sooth Hitomi.

"A little help here!"

"Come on, a wolf can't do a dog's job."

"I heard that!"

"Good!" I looked at the demon, "Inoue. Sota. Start shoot arrows alright?"

_What was that move?_ I snapped my fingers. _Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! Now, where do I attack?_

"Having fun with my demon?" _What?_

I turned around.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"You guys just call me Er."

"Er? That's a stupid name!" Hitomi laughed.

"Well, anyway. I'm hunting for Sacred Jewel shards. Do you happen to have any?"

"Well, they're only shards because of a certain wolf demon!" I screamed looking at Sora, who was still on the demon, doing no damage what so ever.

"Well, who was suppose to protect it?" Sora shot back.

"Well, you're the one who shot it with the arrow! You sent the pieces all over the place!"

"Wow, they just met yesterday, and thery're already fighting." Sota said.

"I'm routing for Kikyo." Hitomi said.

"Well learn to defend yourself!"

"Well I could if you didn't shoot when I wasn't looking!"

"Retard!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Sit!"

_That did it. What's that? Now I feel two different things. And they're coming from both the demon and that Er guy. From their shoulders. I'll get the demon first._

"_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer_!"

I sliced the demon's shoulder and a Sacred Jewel shard fell out as the demon started dissolving.

"How did you know?" Er said.

"I don't know... But your next!" I yelled. I pickedup the Tetsusaiga and ran forward. Er pulled out his own sword.

"Great a sword battle." I said sarcastically.

"Well, let's see how you fight when your brothers, pet, and boyfriend are in trouble."

"Woah! Hold on! Boyfriend? I'm _not_, I repeat _not_, dating him. He _had_ to come along!" I said. 2 demons came out and circled Hitomi, Sota, and Inoue and another went for Sora.

"So you don't care if he dies?"

Silence.

"Hmph, I thought you did." He said taking my silence as if I said, 'Please don't kill him!'

The demon with Sora was a tiger demon. It raised its giant demon paw and smacked Sora against a tree.

"Sora!" I yelled turning to run.

"Don't turn your back when you're fighting."

I turned back right when he stuck his sword in me. In and out the other side.

"Kikyo!" Hitomi yelled. He transformed into a cat and attacked Er's leg.

"D-Die!" I took my sword and sliced through diagonally. From the shoulder. The Sacred Jewel shard fell down. I bent down to pick it up, but Sora got there first.

"Here, I got it." Sora said.

"Uh, thank you?"

I placed it with the other shard.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine.

* * *

**Hey ya'll! Don't say anything about the bad guy, Er. Just be glad I didn't put his full name I was thinking of putting, Er the Cur. **


	5. There's no chemistry

**here you go! chapter 4! sorry it took so long! i wrote it by hand, but it takes a while to type it all.**

* * *

_He's getting annoying. He's trying to help... I wonder why he's being nice to me._

I laid down in my sleeping bag. First, he made me my food, now he's helping me move. What's next? Him giving me breakfast in bed and helping me get up? Whatever...

"Wake up!"

_Woah! What happened?_

"Good morning! I have breakfast for you!" Sora said giving me a plate with fish on it.

_Oh my God!_

"Let me help you up!"

"Okay!That's enough!" I yelled. Sora stepped back.

"Why are you being so nice?" I said softening my voice.

"You're hurt." He said plainly.

"No, I'm not."

"No, I'm not," he mimicked, "Give me a break! You were stabbed right through the stomach!"

"Let me show you."

I lifted up my shirt slightly to shhow my side.

"Where is it?" Sora asked.

"I told you. My body is special." I said plainly.

"Lift your shirt higher..."

"You pervert!" I yelled gathering the plates my brothers and Hitomi left around before they went fishing.

"I wasn't talking about pulling it that high!" Sora said rubbing his head where I smacked it.

"Hey, they left their bows and arrows." I said.

_I've always wanted to try the bow..._

I fit the arrow in the bow and shot.

_Man, it went straight down..._

I heard laughing behind me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You suck."

"Well, then you shoot the arrow."

"Okay, where?"

"Up there," I said, pointing to an apple high above the ground.

Sora fit an arrow and shot.

_Bullseye! No way!_

"Forget it," I whispered taking the bow.

I fit an arrow but was stopped by:

"Your posture's wrong."

Sora put his arm around my body and fixed my arm, Controling my hand, he fit an arrow, pulled back and made my hand release. The arrow flew perfectly into the apple.

"Uh, thanks." I said.

"What are you guys doing?"

I turned around and my face turned pale.

_My brothers!_

Sora stepped away from me.

* * *

"Hey Hitomi." 

"What?"

"Did it look weird?"

"What? the chemistry between you and Sora?"

"There was no chemistry!"

"Hey, you asked,"

"I said, 'Did it look weird'?"

"It was akward."

I sighed.

_He did seem sincere. Exept when he said that I sucked._

"Can you hurry?!" Sora yelled across his shoulder. _He's back to his old self._

"Hey Sora, back there-"

"There was nothing."

"Good. By the way, your hands are really warm." I said. I looked at his face. _He's red! Wow! Does he like me??_

"What are you staring at? If you got something to say, then say it!

_Never mind..._

"Hey, wait. Can we stop by my grandma's house?"

"Fine. What village is she in?" Sora asked.

"Uh, she doesn't live here." Inoue said.

"The Bone Eaters!" I screamed joyfully.

"She likes the other side?" Sora asked.

"Come with me!" I said grabbing Sora's hand.

"What-No! Let go!"

"Too late!" I laughed as we fell into the well.

"What's so special? It's a well."

"We have to climb up, _idiot_."

We got on top. It was a sunny day.

"Yay!" I squealed.

"Hey Kikyo!"

"Oh no! My friends!" I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I have dog ears and you have a tail."

"So?"

"Read my lips, 'There are no demons in this era."

"What?"

"Oh my God. Come on. Walk backwards!"

I pushed him around and _tried_ acting natural.

"Hey. Uh, guys. I'm busy. So, come back later!" My friends stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. "Bye!"

"Grandma?"

"Kikyo? Back already?" Grandma walked into the living room and saw Sora.

"Who's your friend?" She asked warmly.

"Great, now old humans." Sora whispered.

"Sit."

"Kikyo!"

"Excuse him Grandma. His name is Sora."

"Well, what do you need?"

"I was wondering. Do you still have my old bike?"

"A what?" Sora asked looking at me.

"Sure. I kept it just in case." Grandma walked out.

"What's a bi-ke?"

"You'll see."

"I don't like surprises. This necklace for instance."

"Sora, just shut it."

"Fine, but just cause I don't want you to say-"

"Sit?" _Ooops... That was an accident..._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say Sit" _Uh, another mistake..._

"Sorry-"

"Just shut up."

"Hmph, I was just gonna apolozize for saying-"

"Shut up!"

"Here you go Kikyo." Grandma walked in with my bike.

"What the hell is that?"

"Sora, it's very useful."

"What's wrong with walking?"

"Just shut it." I lift the bike into the well and jumped down with Sora holding on.

"Took you long enough."

I tossed the bike out and tried helping Sora up.

"I can do it myself." _Why is he acting like this?_

"Sora?"

"What?" He asked irritated.

"You want to sit on the back?

"So, did you figure out what you felt yesterday?" Sora asked.

"No, but I think it's the Sacred Jewel shard. But I don't know. If I get the next one right, then it is."

"Like you'll get it."

"My mother told me that she could sense the Sacred Jewel shards. And why are you so negative?"

"I'm sorry you're just not that useful."

"I killed both demons yesterday. Remember?" _God, why is he so mean? Focus. Where are the Sacred Jewel shards? Wait. I feel something. Is it a shard?_

"Kikyo! Stop!" _What?_

I looked forward and smacked into a tree.

"I've never riden a bike, but I think you shouldn't hit trees." Sota said laughing at me.

"That's it!"

Everyone looked taken aback.

"Inoue. Sota. Leave. Now!"

"But you need our help."

"No, I don't."

"We want to be here." Inoue tried.

"I don't."

"Fine." Inoue said.

Sota continued to stare at me as Inoue started walking. Sota finally turned and ran to catch up with Inoue.

"Ouch. That was mean." Hitomi said.

"Come on. I felt something." I picked up my bike and started riding again.

"Kikyo? Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone Sora."

"I'm trying to help."

"You're not."

"But-"

"I think you should just shut up now." Hitomi said from my bike basket. Sora turned his head.

"You're acting really mean Kikyo." Hitomi said.

"Hitomi please be quiet."

Hitomi nodded his looked forward. _I feel the shard. It's getting closer._

"Are you sure it's coming from in there?" Hitomi gulped.

We all looked into the dark cave. _I'm positive it's coming from in there._

"I'm going in. Hitomi. Sora. You can stay out here." I said walking into the cave.

"Great call." Hitomi said.

"Wait!"

I turned around. He grabbed my hand and we started walking. "Uh, why are you holding my hand?"

"Because, this cave is pitch black. I don't want you getting lost and I have to save you." Sora replied.

"You have no sensitive bone in your body." I murmured.

"I heard that."

"Good."

We kept walking for what seemed like hours following my direction to the feeling.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"What's what?"

"That light. Don't you see it?" I looked and squinted until I saw it.

"Oh, the light?"

"That's what I said." I let go of his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Running!" I yelled back over my shoulder. I heard fast footsteps behind. Knowing it was Sora, I didn't look back. The light got bigger and bigger until we were outside.

"Are you sure we didn't go in a giant circle?" Sora asked.

"I'm sure. Where's Hitomi?" _Obviously we're on another side..._

"I feel it. It's strong." I walked and stopped in a field of flowers.

"Awww... They're so colorful!" I jumped and lay down in the flowers.

"Hello? Earth to Kikyo! The Sacred Jewel shard?"

"Oh, just relax!" I grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him down.

"Ow! Kikyo! I think you pulled me down on thorns!"

"Oh. Very manly!" I laughed.

"Also, you've could've pulled my shoulder out. You pull like a boy."

"Lighten up! It's beautiful!"

"Kikyo!"

"Look! A ladybug!"

"I don't think this is a field of flowers."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because. The whole thing is an illusion."

"What?"

"The demon. We're still in the cave."

"What are you talking about?"

"Trust me. See the cave." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Okay. I'm thinking of the cave." I opened my eyes to find that we _were_ just in a stinky, damp, cave.

"Ahhhh! My field of flowers!"

"Forget it."

"You owe me a day in flowers!"

"There's no promise."

"You ruin everything." I whispered.

"I heard that."

"Good!"

We kept walking until we came upon a room with a big, slimy thing at the top.

"What _is_ that?" I asked in disgust.

"The heart."

"The heart?!?!" _I sense something. Could it be a Sacred Shikon shard? I sense it in the center._

"Sora! I sense it in the center of the heart!"

"The center? Alright."

Sora took an arrow and fit it into his bow. He pulled back and released. "Alright Sora!"

The arrow hit the center, but just bounced off.

"What?" Sora yelled.

"Sora! Look out!"

Sora turned around and was attacked by a demon. I ran forward to help, but was stopped by another demon.

"Get out of my way!" I swung Tetsusaiga and cut the demon in hlaf. I jumped and swung the Tetsusaiga at the heart, but the blade bounced off. Like the arrow.

"The Tetsusaiga. It just bounced off." I said in disbelief. I turned to Sora, and saw him fighting the demon.

_He looks cute fighting._  
The demon hit Sora, and knocked him against the wall. "Sora!"

I ran up behind the demon and sliced horizontally. "Are you okay Sora?"

"What? Are we out yet?" _Hmmmm... He seems groggy..._

"We're not out yet." I grabbed his bow and arrows and fit one in.

"It won't work. We tried already."

"Sora, you should know already. I don't give up that easily. I'm that stubborn." I smiled. I pulled back and released. _The arrow went straight down again? How can that be? Okay, I put it in. How did I do it before?_

"Posture."

"What?"

I turned around to see Sora struggling to get up. _Why is he clutching his side?_

"Oh, Sora! You're bleeding!" I ran over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He gasped.

"Don't be silly. I see the pain on your face."

"I said I'm fine. Now please get off me!" I walked backwards a little.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"About what?"

"About letting you getting hurt this way. Leading you to this horrible place. About everything I've done these past few days. " I fell down in defeat.

"Are you...Giving up???...GET THE HELL UP!"

"But everything's my fault!"

"I'm not mad at you. Just get up."

I got up and stared at him. _If I were him, I'd be mad..._

"Fine, " I sighed.

I picked up the arrow and bows and shot. The arrow went higher, but fell back down to the floor again.

"Why do I keep missing?!?" I yelled in anger.

"I told you . Posture." Sora walked over to me and stood behind me once again. He held me, even though I knew he was still in pain from his side. I stood tall, and then he postioned me. He walked away to let me shoot. I pulled back the string, and let go. The arrow glowed with power and purity and struck the heart.

"I got it!" I ran over and hugged Sora.

"We killed it!" I yelled again.

The cave started dissolving and I saw Hitomi standing there staring at us.

"Do you guys want privacy?"

"There is nothing going on between us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Heh, I made my sister right this. So, anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this!**


	6. The Village

**Chapter 5**

_Back in this time. I don't have a name for it. This isn't "my" time because I don't live here. Can I call it the present time? No,because the present is back there. Right? I don't live here. So what? I'll just say Tokyo. The other one, The Feudal Age. That's better..._

I walked home from the well.

"Kikyo!"

_Oh no!_

"What's wrong Kikyo?"

I turned around and there where my friends, Lori, Sana, and Saukra, running up the steps. I threw my hands to my head. _My bandana!!_

"Kikyo! What's wrong? Why are you acting-"

"What's that?" I yelled pointing behind them.

"What?" They asked.

I looked around quickly and grabbed the closest and first thing I saw.

"There's nothing." They turned to look at me. They put an odd expression when they saw me.

"Why are you wearing a leaf on your head?" Lori asked.

"Nothing. Just forget it. So, what happened?"

"Well, we heard that Videl wanted to ask you out!"

_Oh no! Videl? I don't like him that way!_

"Oh really? Well, tell him I... can't."

"What?!?"

"What?"

"You don't want to?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I would, but... I can't."

"Why?" Sana asked prying into my privacy.

"Well..."

_I don't know..._

"Are you playing hard to get?" Sakura asked.

"No,"

I bit my lip.

"Why???" Lori asked.

"I have a boyfriend."

_What did I just say???_

"Boyfriend?" Sana asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lori added.

"What's his name?" Sakura asked.

_A name??? Uhhh..._

"Sora?" I tried.

"Sora?" Lori repeated.

"He sounds cute." Sana said.

"Yeah, sure . Whatever you say." I shrugged.

"So, when will we meet him?" Sana asked.

"What do you mean 'meet him'?"

"You know, best friends meet boyfriend? To see if we approve." Sakura said.

"About that. Well, he doesn't live here."

"What? Where would he live?" Lori asked.

"He lives next to my dad. You know, that's why I'm always gone. I live with my dad most of the time. Actually all of the time. You see, my parents are divorced."

"That's too bad." Sana said.

"Yeah, well. I have to go." I said starting to jog in place.

They blinked and continued to look at me while I walked inside my grandma's house.

"A nice hot bath! It feels so good!"

I walked outside the bathroom and into my room.

I looked in my closet to find a nice outfit. I decided on a tank top and and mini skirt that wasn't tight against her.

_Why do I feel the need to impress someone? Is it... Sora?_

"Where the hell is she?" Sora yelled.

"Cool it Sora. She's probably coming right now." Hitomi said.

Right then, blue light coming from the well shot out, "Told ya." Hitomi said smugly.

"Hmph, " Sora crossed his arms.

"Kikyo!" Hitomi yelled running to the well.

"Hey Hitomi." I said cheerfully. I looked on. "Hey Sora!"

"Feh, "

I narrowed her eyes, "You could at least say 'hey' back!"

"Says who?"

"Sit."

Hitomi and I walked on, with Sora following behind grumpily.

"Look! A village!" I started walking forward.

"This village is so cute!"

"It looks like every other village we've seen."'

"But, everyone looks so peaceful. Not villages are nice!"

"I still think it's nothing special."

"Sora... Sit."

"Kikyo!!"

"Don't disagree with me!"

"You're like a dictator. Except worse."

"Thanks."

"I don't think he means that as a compliment Kikyo."

"I know."

We continued walking until, "Give me back my dolly!"

I turned to where my acute hearing heard that shrill voice. There were a group of boys throwing around a poor excuse of a rag doll. I walked closer and saw a tiny girl jumping around with tear stains on her face and other new tears falling down her cheeks.

"Kikyo, leave them. Their parents are probably going to come soon. We need to find the Sacred Jewel shards." Sora said.

"As I said before, 'You have no sensitive bone in your body!' She's only a little girl. Can't you see her crying?" I said in a whisper. I marched over to the children.

"Hey! Leave this girl alone!"

The boys looked at me and one replied, "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Have you heard the story of the hanyou and the young priestess? And the demon exterminator, fox demon, and monk. The ones who collected all of the shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel?" I asked bending down to be at eye level.

"Yeah, all of the adults and elders in this village told us stories. From what we hear, the young girl was a beauty. What of it?" Another piped up while the other boys nodded their heads from the comment about Kagome. I narrowed my eyes and the boys' behavior.

"Well, I'm the girl and hanyou's daughter." I said proudly.

"That's a lie." One said crossing his arms.

"Did they tell you about the hanyou's enchanted sword?" I said rolling my eyes at their stupidity.

"Of course." They boys sighed, "Is this gonna be long. You're really annoying." He added.

"Hey kid! You better talk better to h-" Sora yelled.

"Don't worry Sora. It's ending right now." I said pulled the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath.

due boys stared at awe at the fang I had in my hands.

"You were saying? I'm annoying?" I said raising my eyebrow.

The boys quickly shook their heads.

"So, what I wanted to say before you _rudely_ interupted, boys don't play with dolls. Got it? Now, give that poor girl her doll back. Before I really get mad." The boy who was holding the doll, threw it on the ground and they all ran off.

"Okay, they gave her back the doll. Now, let's go." Sora said impatiently. I glared at him before picking up the doll and walking to the girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

She wiped her eyes and a little smile formed on her face, but it quickly disappeared.

"My mom and dad said never to talk to demons." She whispered.

I smiled, "Then don't talk to my friends over there. I'm a hanyou. I'm only _half_ demon."

The girl smiled again and started laughing.

"Are you okay Rin?" I was pushed aside by a kid 1/4 my size.

"Hey, there's a phrase ya know. It's 'excuse me'." I said.

The kid stuck out his tongue at me and put his attention back to the girl, Rin.

"I'm okay Kioko! Leave me alone please."

"Hey kid, whatever your name is, I'm gonna take Rin home. You want me to take you too?"

"No thanks. I'm taking Rin." He said trying to take the girl's hand.

"No you're not." She said moving her hand and running behind my legs. "Can you take me?" She whispered. I nodded my head.

"Sora!"

"What do you want now?" Sora asked.

"We have to take these kids home."

"What? Now we're running a day care service?"

"Come on!"

"Nothing you say can make me change my mind."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Wait, I didn't mean-"

"Sit!!"

"Stupid rosary."

Sora followed me carrying Kioko by his collar while I held Rin's hand.

Rin tugged at my robe.

"Hey, is that wolf demon your boyfriend?"

"No, he's just my friend."

"Not even!"

"Then why does he have to follow you everywhere?" Rin asked.

"You certainly are a curious one. Well together, we have to find the Sacred Jewel. Which because of him, broke into shards... Again."

"Oh, blame it on me..."

"Who's that cat that's following you like a puppy?" I looked behind me then turned back to face forward.

"Hitomi, are you in cat form?"

"Maybe..."

"Don't mind them Rin. Hitomi is a cat demon who can turn to look like a human and a tail, and a cat, and Sora is just a wolf demon with a bad attitude." We kept walking until Rin pointed out, "There's our houses. I live on the left. He lives next to us."

First, we went to Rin's house.

"Before I go, can I do something, Lady Kikyo?"

"What is it?" I asked smiling from being called _Lady _Kikyo.

"I want... to touch your ears."

"Heh, is that what everyone likes about you _Lady Kikyo_?" Sora asked after Rin hugged me and went inside.

"You should talk, _Mr. Fuzzy Tail_."

"Hmph... So, where do you live kid?" Sora asked Kioko.

"He lives here, "I said walking over to the next house type thing. (a/n: I forgot what's it called)

"Do you have to know everything?" Sora asked.

"Rin told me you idiot."

"I like her." Kioko said to Hitomi.

"Uh, I think she's too old for you kid." Hitomi said.

"And how old are you?" Kioko asked.

"Shut up. By the way, I see her as an adoptive mother."

I shook my head. _Great, a 6 year old likes me..._

"Kioko, come on!"

"Coming!"

Kioko walked in front of me brushing his hand against my leg.

"Hey Personal sapce!" I yelled clinging on to Sora. He just smiled and opened the door.

"Mother! Father! I'm home." Kioko looked at me, "Lady Kioko, you can come in." He stood straight and let me through the doorway.

"Sorry. Lady Kikyo alone."

"Hey kid! Y-" Sora started.

"Kioko. If he doesn't come in, I'm not coming." I said.

"Fine. Mother! Father! We have company!"

A woman walked out and looked at me. She ran quickly back and I heard hushed voices.

"Want do you mean 'their daughter'?"

"It's her."

"Are you sure?"

"Who else has dog ears?"

"Other demons..."

"I'm just telling you..."

"Let me see."

The woman walked back out, but this time with a man. His hand seemed to be hurting. He resembled Kioko. _I'm guessing that's his father..._

"Hello miss."

"Hey?"

"Uh, what's your name and business here?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm kikyo, and I was just returning your son back home. And let me tell you something about him. He- Why you guys staring at me like that? It's really ticking me off."

"I told you! It _is_ her! She even has his attitude!" The woman squealed.

"Kikyo! How are you?"

"D-Do I know you?"

"Apparently." Sora murmured.

"You don't remember us?" The woman asked.

"We saw you about 2 years ago." The man added.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"We're family friends. You should remember. You know... Miroku and Sango... We helped collect the shards with them."

* * *

**Just to let you know, that is a different Rin. She won't still be a child after 16 years. when people at my school read it, they got confused_. Idiots. _**


	7. Kohanna and the Wind Tunnel

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Wow, so interesting." Sora said sarcastically.

"Sora, be poliet!"

"No, I want to find the shards! Not talk to humans!"

"These _humans_ are family friends. Even if I don't remember."

"Maybe because you hit your head one to many times."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Sit!"

"What was that for?!?"

"I heard what you said."

"Man, just like Inuyasha and Kagome." The woman, Sango, said.

"Right down to the 'sit' part." Miroku added.

"She abuses it." Sora said.

"Oh really?"

"No! Kikyo! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Really?"

"No, but-"

"Sit!"

"I'm not surprised if they end up together." Sango said.

"They act like they're already married." Miroku laughed.

Sora and I looked at each other. "Hold on! Why does everyone thinks we're together?" Sora asked.

"Because you act like it." Hitomi answered. Sora smacked Hitomi across the head.

"Waah! Kikyo! He hit me!"

"Sora!"

"Ki-"

"Sit!!"

I glanced over to Sango and Miroku and saw them shaking their heads.

"Kikyo, can you just check if there is a Sacred Jewel shard?" Sora moaned.

"Oh yeah!... Hmm, I don't sense any near..."

"Sacred Jewel _shards_?"

"Don't tell me it broke again!!" Miroku groaned.

I pointed a finger at Sora. "Oh how _very_ mature Kikyo!"

"Don't say it's not your fault!"

"It's not!"

"You shot it with the arrow!"

"Can you guys quit repeating the same thing?" Hitomi yelled. We both looked at Hitomi then turned our attention back to each other. After we insulted each other a couple of times, Miroku and Sango stepped in.

"Do you guys need help collecting the shards?

_What?_ "Oh no thank you. We couldn't possibly ask you to join us." I said,"Right Sora?"

"Whatever."

"Sit."

"Yeah... Whatever she said..."

"We didn't mean us." Sango said.

"We mean our son, Kohanna." Miroku added.

"Did someone call my name?"

I saw someone, apparently Kohanna, walking into the hut. He resembled his father, but more of his mother.

"Who's that hottie at the door?"

"Kohanna... Watch it." Sango added.

I blushed. I've never been called a 'hottie' before. Sora looked at me and saw me blushing. _Is he jealous?_

"Kohanna, would you like to join then on their journey?" Sango asked.

"If it means being with her, then sure." Kohanna said, "I would gladly assit you." He grabbed my hands and kissed them.

"No thanks! We don't need your help!" Sora said pushing Kohanna's hands down. _Yeah, he's definatly jealous..._

"We have everything we need. You can't supply us with anything." Sora continued.

"Are you sure about that?" Kohanna said with a sly smile.

"Don't underestimate him Sora. He has a secret power." Miroku smiled.

"Just let him come along Sora. There's no use fighting." I said.

"No."

"Pwease?" I pouted my lips and my eyes went wide.

"Fine. Just as long as you never say 'pwease' again." Sora said.

"You just couldn't stand the puppy face pout with her." Hitomi said.

Sora blushed and smacked Hitomi on the head.

"Bye!" Me and Hitomi waved good-bye to Sango and Miroku.

"So, what's your 'secret power'?" Sora asked mockingly.

Kohanna lifted his hand, and started taking off the prayer beads that was around it. "Well, if you really wanna know, stand behind me."

I walked behind him. _Of course I wanna live. Huh, where's Sora?_ I looked in front of Kohanna. _Why is such an idiot?_ "Sora! Get behind him!"

"Hmph, there's no way a stupid attack from a human is gonna kill me."

"Suit yourself." Kohanna whispered, "Wind Tunnel!"

"Psh, Wind Tunnel. What a stupid-"

"Sora!" _Everything's getting sucked into his hand! What the hell is it?_ Sora started sliding to the ground closer to us. _Oh no! He'll be sucked in!_

"Kohanna stop!" _He's not paying attention to me!_

"Kohanna!" _Why doesn't he listen? I guess I have to stop him myself._ I walked in between Sora and Kohanna.

"Hey! Be careful!" Kohanna covered his hand again. "I told you to stop." I said crossing my arms. _Huh?_

I looked back. "Are you okay Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever. It was just an air void. There's no pain." Sora put his hand to his side and winced in pain again. "Sora! Your wound re-opened!"

"I can kinda see that!" He growled.

"Don't yell at me. I'm only trying to help." I sat on the ground.

"Are you crying over something like this?" Sora asked annoyed.

"I'm not crying _idiot_." I unzipped my bookbag, and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Huh, what's that?" Sora asked over my shoulder.

"It's medicine."

"Hmph, I don't need medicine."

"Apparently you do. I don't think it's healthy having a wound re-open and not care for it." I said taking out alcohal.

"What's that?" Sora asked again.

"This may sting." I said as I sprayed the alcohal on his side.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Hey look! He _can_ get hurt." Hitomi laughed.

"Idiot!" Sora yelled smacking Hitomi on the head.

"Kikyo!" Hitomi wailed.

"Sora!"

"Kikyo... I'm hurt remember?"

"Hmmm... You're right..."

"Uh, are you guys gonna find the Sacred Jewel shards?" Kohanna asked.

"Of course we are!" Sora said.

"It doesn't look like it."

"Well, she's putting this useless thing on."

"It's not useless. It cleans your wound."

"That's what water's for!"

"Stop fighting your girlfriend!"

"Gi-Girlfriend!" Sora started laughing hysterically.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend?"

"Of course not!" Sora laughed. I got up.

"Come on Hitomi. Kohanna."

"Where are you going?" Sora asked imediately stopped laughing.

"I'm gonna find the Sacred Jewel shards.

"Wait for me!" Sora yelled as I started walking away. I turned back and saw Sora struggling to get up.

"Hmph, " I turned back around and continued walking.

"Kikyo!"

I walked on.

"Kikyo! You're forgetting Sora!" Hitomi said on my shoulder.

"I'm not forgetting him."

"Then why are you leaving him behind?"

Silence.

"Kikyo?"

"Forget him Hitomi. We don't need him." I looked forward, but I kept feeling Hitomi's stare. I looked down. "Please stop staring at me Hitomi."

"Is it what he said?"

"Oh, he said something? I thought it was a buzz!"

"Hey Hitomi! Come here!" Hitomi looked back and smiled sheepishly at me.

"I'm just gonna-"

"Go!" I yelled irrated. _Stupid Sora. He probably called Hitomi knowing I won't leave without Htiomi. Damn loyalty..._

_"I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_Stupid Sora! He has no sensitive bone! Can't he read a girl?_ A hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Sora..."

I turned around and there was Kohanna.

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You seemed a little out of it right there."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm fine. I just wish Sora would let Hitomi come along." I said.

"Forget them."

"What? I can't just leave Hitomi!"

"Come on, he could catch up later!"

"No. Just Kohanna, leave me alone!"

"Fine, let me ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you like him?"

_What? Do I like him? I don't know. I think. Let's see. He's cute. Hmm... That's about it. He's violent, selfish, rude, but still. I think I do. Just maybe..._

"Of course not!"

"Do you like me?"

_What?!?_

"I just met you! Literally!"

"So?"

"So? I don't even know you! All I know is your name is Kohanna."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does. Man, you take after your dad to much."

"But-"

"She said, 'leave her alone!'" Sora was standing there with Hitomi on his shoulder. I narrowed my eyes and turned around. "I didn't need your help."

"It looked like you did."

"Just drop it!" I yelled turning to look at him. _I feel it!_

"A Sacred Jewel shard!"

"What?" Kohanna asked confused.

"She senses the Sacred jewel shards." Hitomi answered. I turned to my left and started running.

"Kikyo! Wait up!" Sora yelled.

"Like I'd wait for you!"

I stopped when I appeared at a gateway leading into a village. "Another village. We can rest here tonight" I said.

"Ahh! Demons!" Everyone yelled running and screaming.

"Deomns? Where?" I said.

My ears twitched. _Oh yeah, that's me._

"Guys, I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Come on Kikyo. We're obviously not wanted here."

"No way!" I stood there, "I felt a Sacred Jewel shard, and I'm gonna get it. Softly, or by force." I walked over to a woman holding a baby, "Do you happen to know where any shards of the Shikon Jewel?"

_"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!"_

"You couldv'e said 'no'!" I yelled after she ran away.

"That's taking it by force." Sora said smugly.

"Shut up." I walked around until I sensed it again. "I feel it!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"That's the last thingyou'll ever feel!" A girl's voice yelled.

"Who are you?" Hitomi asked. The girl looked about 17 and 18 and she wore armor that has a black body with yellow pads on the shoulders and elbows.

"I'm Yuka, the demon exterminator!"

"Well ok! When we see a demon, we'll tell you!" I said.

"A comedian how funny."

"Oh, you meant us. Well, we mean no harm to you or the village."

"Are you slow or what? I'm don't let demons go by. When there's a demon, the village calls me."

"Well, sorry. But I'm not a full demon. I'm only half. If you want, you can slay that wolf demon there."

"Hey!"

"Hmph, I slay half breeds too." Yuka yelled.

"You'll have to fight me if you wanna kill me." I pulled the Tetsuasaiga out of its sheath and watched with entertainment as her face turned pale when she saw my weapon.

"Th-That's yours?"

"Yeah, I got it from my dad."

"Well, you just lost it cause your dead!"

* * *

**I know... youre probably thinking, what the heck????? Well, anyway, kohanna tries moving on to kikyo. i just had to put that... the opportunaty was open!!!!! and whats that???? she thinks she likes Sora...**


	8. Enter the Wannabe Demon Slayer, Yuka

**CHAPTER 7**

I stayed in place while Yuka came running.

"Kikyo! What are you doing fight!" Hitomi yelled.

"No way a human can beat me." _Did I say that? Man, I'm turning into Inoue and Sota._

"Be careful Kikyo!" Hitomi yelled again. I put the sword back in the sheath. I dodged Yuka's swing.

"A demon exterminator that only punches?" I laughed.

"Hmph, laugh at this!" Yuka threw sharkins (a/n: I think that's what it's called.) and one pierced my arm.

"Gotcha!"

"Got what?" I asked.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not really."

"Crap. I shouldn't of underestimated you when they said a hanyou came into our village. I wouldn't have left my- um, demon exterminating weapon."

"You already forgot your weapon's name?" Sora mocked.

"No. I'm not gonna tell demons about my personal life."

"Seems like you got something against demons."

"As I just said, I'm not gonna tell demons about my personal life."

"Just tell us what's your weapon. Please?" Hitomi begged obviously curious.

Yuka sighed. "He's very annoying."

"Thank you." Sora said in appreciation.

Hitomi pouted his lips out and stared at me.

"Just tell him."

"Fine. The hiraikotsu. It's a-"

"Giant bomerang." Kohanna said.

"Yeah, made of-"

"Demon bones." Kohanna finsihed.

"Okay, how do you know that?" Sora said turning to Kohanna.

"How did _you_ get it?" Kohanna asked ignoring Sora's question.

"Well, I was the appretise to a demon exterminator. Her name is-"

"Sango." Kohanna smiled.

"Okay, can you stop that? That's creeping me out." Yuka said.

"No, uh, actually. That's my mother." Kohanna laughed.

"Then what are you doing with demons? And a half breed. That's even worse."

"Okay, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

"We'll my mother was friends with the 'half breed's' parents."

"Can you guys stop calling me 'half breed'? I have a name. _Kikyo. Kik-yo_"

"I don't believe that." Yuka said.

"Okay so. Come on. We have to find the shards." I said interupting them.

"The what?" Yuka asked turning to me.

"The Sacred Shikon Jewel shards. Oh, that reminds me. Give me yours."

"What? I- I don't have any shards."

_What a liar..._

"I sense it on your body."

"How?"

"I'm not gonna tell _you_ about my personal life." I said smiling.

"Whatever." Yuka said smugly.

"Yeah, okay. Then, give me your shard."

"But this is mine."

"_Please_ give me."

"No."

"Just give me your shard God d-"

_Why did someone kick me?_

"Alright, who kicked me?"

"I did!" Iooked down and saw a small kid.

"Don't rob Lady Yuka!"

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"My name's Honirash, " The girl answered boldly.

"Honirash, move please. I'm not trying to rob her."

"No!"

"Stop kicking me!"

"Leave her alone!"

"Man, just stop kicking me!"

"Leave us alone demon!"

"I'm a hanyou!"

"Whatever. Hanyous are even worse. What kind of human would want to breed with a demon?"

I narrowed my eyes and sighed heavly and bent down to begin stroking the little girl's hair.

"You want me to leave her and you alone?"

Honirash looked up with wide eyes. "Ye-Yes."

I looked up and saw Hitomi sneaking behind Yuka.

"Hey! What are you doing you little pest?!?"

"Ahh! Run!!" Hitomi jumped off of Yuka. They ran out and stopped in the middle of the forest. They heard someone coming through the trees and Sora stepped in front. "What the hell do you think you're protecting?" Kikyo asked.

A small cat demon walked out.

"Aww... She's such a cutie! Hey there little Nekomata!" I yelled.

"Hey Kirara!" Kohanna said.

"Kirara?" Hitomi asked.

"She's my pet." Kohanna said.

"I-finally-got you!" Everyone turned around and saw Yuka pushing through the trees holding on to a giant bomerang.

"You finally caught up! Good job! You want a cookie now?" Sora asked.

"Huh, funny." Yuka said sarcastically.

"What do you want _demon exterminator_?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I can join you guys. You seem to know how to fight. Well, with all of your talking."

"Seem to know how to fight?" Sora laughed.

"Forget it. We were chased out of a village because of you." I said crossly.

"All we wanted was the shard." Hitomi whined.

"You want it that bad? Fine. But you need someone to purify it. You don't wanna be corrupted." Yuka said.

"And that's where you come in." Hitomi said turning to me.

I smiled and walked forward to where Yuka held the shard in a napkin. I grabbed the shard and saw the shard glowing in purity the second I touched it.

"How did you do that?" Yuka asked.

"What can I say? I may have a demon parent, but I'm also a preistess." I shrugged smiling.

"Wow! We have 5 shards already! That was easy!" Hitomi yelled.

"And what did you do to get them?" Sora asked.

"Well, nothing- "

"Then their not yours."

"Kikyo! He's bullying me!"

"Sora! Stop being mean!"

"Feh!"

"Sit!"

"Kikyo!" I sat up and looked around.

"Hitomi? What that you?"

It was pitch black. Only a cat could see.

"Hitomi?" I kept walking until I stepped on a tail. "Hitomi? Kirara? Is that you?" Whatever it was, it got up and roared. "I see that you're not a cat. I'll... Just... Go now!!" I started running until I hit the campsite.

"Guys! Get up!" I ran to Yuka and Kohanna waking them up. Only Sora wouldn't wake up.

"Sora! Wake up!"

"Hmmm..."

"Wake up _idiot_!"

Silence.

"I'll regret this." I lifted Sora's arm and bit hard.

"Ow!!"

"I said, 'wake up'!!"

"You didn't have to bite me!"

"Guys, we have to move."

"Why?" Yuka asked.

"Because that's why!" They turned and saw the demon running towards them.

"Ahhh!!!" Everyone started running and screaming.

"What did you do Kikyo?!?" Sora yelled.

"I thought it was Hitomi and Kirara." I stopped, "Where _is_ Hitomi and Kirara?"

"Kirara?" Kohanna yelled.

"Guys, we can't stop. We'll just get-" Yuka began.

The demon swallowed them. "Eaten." Yuka sighed.

"This is all your fault!" Sora yelled.

"Kikyo? Sora? Is that you?"

I turned around and there was Hitomi and Kirara.

"I told you Kirara! No one argues like them!" Hitomi jumped. I blushed as I bent down and picked Hitomi up.

"So, where are we?" Kohanna asked.

"It looks like the stomach." Yuka answered.

"Eww... That's disgusting!" I squealed.

"Come on, " Sora sighed. We kept walking until we came upon a green, thick thing. "Is this the stomach acid?" I asked. Sora nodded his head.

"Maybe I can cut through the demon with the Tetsusaiga." I walked to the acid and steppedin front of it.

"Wind Scar!" _The attack. It-It didn't work?_ "Wind Scar?" I whispered.

"Maybe it's too far?" Yuka asked.

"My Wind Scar can still get it." I whispered.

"Maybe the demon's impervious to demonic powers." Sora shrugged.

"Then I'll try my Sacred Arrow." I said, "Let me borrow your bow and arrows." I asked Sora. He sighed and gave it to me. "You know, I really need to get a different weapon and leave you with the bow."

I smiled, "It looks too far away. I never shot that far." I walked over and stepped onto the acid. _Okay, the acid isn't burning. So far, so... Okay yit burns!!_

"Ow! It burns!" _Have to get out... What?!? My feet are stuck!_

"Someone help!" I cried out. _This burns badly._ Sora reached out and grabbed me. He stepped onto the acid to pull me out. "Hey! Why don't you get burned?" I asked.

"Because I'm a full demon. This demon eats humans. We all had human scents on us. We were all in the way of Kohanna and Yuka."

"But then why didn't the Wind Scar work?" I asked after the shock that Sora actually sounded smart.

"I told you. It's impervious to demonic powers."

"You said 'maybe'." _Focus Kikyo. How do I shoot it with my Sacred Arrow? I can't get it from here. Then how..._

"Get on my back." Sora instructed me.

"But-"

"Kikyo, just listen to him for once. Unless you want to be digested." Yuka said.

I sighed and walked over to Sora and looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

I stood on my toes and quickly kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked surprised.

"In case something happens." I climbed on his back and looked back. Everyone had the same expression on their face. I smiled sheepishly as Sora started running.

"Can you shoot it yet?" Sora asked me.

"Not yet."

"So, um, are you okay? From the acid I mean."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked straightand saw the sides of the demon.

"Okay here I go..." I whispered to myself. I fit the arrow in the bow. "Hit the mark!" I shot it.

The arrow struck the demon.

"Alright!" Yuka yelled. Sora stopped and the whole demon started shaking.

"I think we better head back to everyone." I said.

Sora nodded his head and turned around.

"Kikyo. What's happening?" Hitomi said when Sora stopped and I jumped off.

"Well, it seems as if my Sacred Arrow caused an inbalance in the demon and set the stomach acid everywhere."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't know." I looked around, "But Yuka, Kohanna. You're in danger. You're humans. Well, I'm in danger too, but I'm a hanyou. I can probably deal. Anyway, we have to get somewhere safe."


	9. My Confession

**Chapter 8**

Everyone started yelled and screaming.

"Kirara, can you cover us?" Kohanna asked.

"Kohanna, a small cat like that can't cover us." Yuka said. Kirara transformer into this vicious looking demon.

"Okay, now it can."

"Yuka here, " I took off the fire rat's robe and gave it to Yuka. "It'll protect you."

"And what about you?" Yuka asked.

"Kikyo, you should wear it, Kirara will cover us." Kohanna said.

"Just take it. I'm half demon, so the worst that would happen is really bad injuries."

"But-"

"Just take it God darnit!" Sora yelled.

She nodded and put it on. I ran to Hitomi and Sora and knelt down next to Hitomi who was curled down at my knees. I stroked his head and looked at Sora who gave me a questioning look.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it in accurance.

I looked around.

"Wow, it's already morning." Hitomi said. I blinked my eyes several times not adjusting to the sunlight.

"Well, we should get away this disgusting demon and let it decompose." I said stepping away.

"Kikyo, wait!" My hand was pulled back and I turned around to see Sora.

"What?" I asked.

Sora stared at me and then blushed. He let go of my hand and turned around. _What the heck?_ I smiled and blushed too. I grabbed his hand and started walking.

"So are they going out?" Hitomi asked.

"I guess, " Yuka said, "Wait, how do you know things like that? You're only a kid! Why are you speaking like a teenager?" Yuka asked.

"But, I thought they hated each other?" Hitomi continued ignoring Yuka's last comment and questions.

"Well, sometimes hatred can just hide your true feelings." Kohanna said, "Right Yuka?" He continued.

I looked up at Sora and blushed.

"Shut up! I didn't do anything to her!"

"Kohanna, leave him alone. A kiss on the cheek doesn't mean anything." I yelled over my shoulder. I saw in the corner of my eye Sora's shoulders slump. _Does he actually like me? Oh wait! We're holding hands! __That__ means something._

"You pervert!" We stopped and looked back. Kohanna was on the floor and Yuka was holding the bomerang high in the air.

"Yuka? What happened?" I asked eyeing Kohanna.

"He was touching me, where he shouldn't even be thinking about!" Yuka yelled with fire in her eyes.

"Stupid, " Sora sneered. I shook my head and turned back. _A shard!_

"Come on!"

I let go and started running.

"Where are you going?"

"A shard! I feel it!"

Sors started running, so if anyone saw us, they'll think we're racing.

"Where's the shard?" Hitomi asked from my shoulder.

"Hitomi? You stayed on my shoulder the whole time I ran?" I asked shocked, "Hey, where's Kohanna and Yuka?"

"Right here,"

Rirara, Kohanna, and Yuka were running forward. Well, Kohanna and Yuka were riding Kirara.

"Hey, I thought you were mad at Kohanna, " Sora said to Yuka.

"Hmph, I just didn't want to be left behind." Yuka said crossly.

I smiled and looked at Kohanna.

_Heh, he has a black eye..._

"Come on!" I nudged Sora and started running. "I feel it closer. It seems a little tainted, but we can still take it." I said.

"Where is it?" Hitomi asked.

"It's getting closer."

"Then where's 'closer'? Is it near? Is it far? Come on! Help me out here! I'm only a child!" Hitomi asked again.

"And if you don't stop asking questions you'll never reach adulthood!" Sora yelled.

"Leave him alone! Don't tell him you're gonna kill him! He's just a little kid! Don't give him nightmares!" I yelled smiled to myself. _I just don't want Hitomi to see me smile. It might upset him._

"Are you laughing at me?" Hitomi asked pouting his lips. It looked like he was going to cry.

"No, no! Just Sora, stop torturing little Hitomi, kay? Or else." I said the last sentence a little demented.

"Fine." Sora said and smiled at me. I turned my head so no one can see me blushing.

"I don't think she likes you." Hitomi laughed. Sora lifted his hand and brought it down on Hitomi's head.

"Hey! Kikyo! Tell him to sit!" Hitomi yelled.

"Sora..."

"Please Kikyo! Don't!"

"Sit!"

**CRASH!**

"Why?" Sora asked Hitomi.

"Because you bother me. That's payback! To make Kikyo telling you to 'sit'. Makes me one happy cat demon." Hitomi said cheerfully.

"Why you..."

"Kikyo!"

"Sora s..."

_Huh?_ "I feel it."

A demon came forward. "Does he have the shard?" Yuka asked. I nodded my head and pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"And once he's dead, we'll have his shard." I ran forward and struck. The demon roared in pain as the Tetsusaiga went through his skin. It looked at me with yellow eyes full with hatred anger. It opened it's mouth and fog started going on.

"What the-?" We were surrounded be the thickest fog I've ever seen.

"Is this a miasma?" Yuka asked reaching for her armor. "No, it's just a fog." Kohanna replied covering his mouth. Yuka nodded and let her hand fall to her side. Kohanna looked at fog, "Be careful! The fog will make anyone who inhales it tipsy." Kohanna said quickly.

"Hmph, I don't believe that, " Sora said stubbornly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Our parents went through the same thing." He simply said, "My parents told me what I looks like. You can't see water droplets like regular fog and the coloring." He added.

"Oh, " I said.

"Kikyo, what's tipsy?" Hitomi asked.

"It's just when people act crazy."

"Well, we should split up. Who knows how big this is." Kohanna suggested.

"So, we're going Scooby Doo." I thought out loud.

"Scooby who?" Sora asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry, other era stuff." I started walking when I heard I heard someone following me. I turned around and saw Hitomi.

"Why don't you go with Sora?" I asked him.

"Because I like you better. You don't hit me on the head..."

"Just go. I can defend myself. Come find me if anything happens. God knows how helpful Sora can be."

Hitomi looked at me and nodded.

_Just keep walking. Just keep walking. Just keep walking, walking... Man! This is boring! How big is this fog? Focus, I have to find the end..._

"Kikyo!"

I turned around to see Hitomi, again.

"What happened? Is Sora okay?"

"What? Oh, I think so, well, anyway, do you like Sora?"

"Oh Hitomi. I know it might be confusing for you, you're just a kid having to deal with everything that's being thrown at you and what we're all going through. Well, me and Sora are very good friends."

"So, you like him?"

"I can't give you a straight answer."

"Well, come." _Where's he taking me?_

"You mean all the way back there?"

"Mm hmph, " Hitomi nodded. I sighed. _All the way back there?... That's far..._

"Okay, you sure you like him?"

"I never said I did. Now, what did you want to show me?"

Hitomi pointed and I said Sora kissing Yuka. I gasped. I started walking forward and stopped behind Sora. I tapped his shoulder, but he didn't turn around. I took my elbow and jabbed him in the back.

"What?" He asked.

"You cheater!" I took my hand and smacked him across the face.

"What happened? Wait, Kikyo, why'd you hit me?"

I turned around and started tears swelling in my eyes. I focused on not crying over him. I kept my tears from falling, but a painful lump started forming in my throat.

"Kikyo?"

I started walking away.

"Kikyo wait!"

"Sit." I whispered.

**CRASH!**

"Why'd you 'sit' me?" Sora yelled.

I turned around. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" I started running away.

_Where does stupid fog thing end????_

"That's it!" I yelled agrivated.

"Wind Scar!"

The Wind Scar blew away and I realized that I wasn't far away from the backstabber, Hitomi, Yuka, and Kohanna. I looked around and found the demon that started everything.

"You ruin everything!" I yelled.

"Backlash Wave!"

The demon was killed and I wasn't even expecting it to.

"What was that move?" Hitomi asked.

I didn't answer.

"It seems the fog kept us inside an illusion." Kohanna concluded. I still didn't reply. I just picked up the shard and put it in the bag.

"I'm going home!"

I turned around.

"And don't even dare to think about following me!" I ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast because I'm half dog demon. I reached home in about 10 minutes. I opened the door and saw my brothers playing video games mother brought from Tokyo.

"Hey mother. I'm home."

Inoue and Sota looked, but then turned their heads back to the game.

"You're already back?" Mother asked walking towards me. I couldn't hold it any longer. I just fell down and started crying. Even Inoue and Sota were worried.

"Kikyo, what's wrong?" Inoue asked.

"Inoue. Sota. Go to your room." They both nodded and headed for their room quickly. They know that when I'm depressed or mad, I'm very violent towards them. And no not abusive!

"Come on, let's put nice dry clothes on you." Mother helped me up and took me to my room. I picked the closest thing. My school uniform. _I haven't really worn a skirt in a while. I've been wearing the fire rat robe._

"Let me guess. It's about Sora?"

I laid down on my bed.

"You wanna say what?"

I turned my head.

"You know, I got the same way with Inuyasha. Excpet he went to be with Kikyo alone. I always saw him with her and thought he loved her more than me. I thought he was going to Hell with her. But I was wrong. Maybe the same with you."

"Did he ever kiss Kikyo?" I asked turning to her. She has never spoken about father with being Kikyo. Alone.

"He kissed her. He didn't know I was there though." Mother sighed. She turned to look in my eyes, "Why did you ask that?"

I turned my head back to the window. "No reason."

"Well, if you don't want to tell me. I'll leave you alone. But I hope you feel better." Mother bent down and kissed my forehead.

I looked up and saw the Sacred Tree. That's where my father was sealed for 50 years. _Maybe mom's right. Maybe it will be better for me... Wait, why did I ask that? It's not like I __love__ Sora. Right? I mean, we're just- I mean, were, really good friends. I don't and won't have any feelings for that man whore!_ I turned my attention back to the book I was reading. I looked over to make sure my arrows was still by my side. For if a demon tried to attack.

_A shard! _I slowly got up and put the book on the chair. _Wait, that's a wolf scent..._ Sora came running and stopped in front of the tree. "What do you want?" I spat.

"Come on Kikyo! I don't know why your mad! I didn't do anything."

_Yeah right. But I sense the shard with him._

"One minute you look at me like that, then the next you're kissing Yuka?" I walked backwards and grabbed my bow.

"Come on!" I even have a shard so you'll believe me!"

I lift my arrow and put it in. "I can't be bribed Sora!"

"What? I'm not trying to!"

I narrowed my eyes and aimed. "Lying to me again!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Darn you!"

I let go and the arrow went soaring. It hit Sora in the chest and sent him flying to the tree. The arrow went through him and struck to the tree.

"Oh my God!"

I went running to Sora.

"Sora? Are you okay? Sora? Answer me Darnit!"

"Kikyo! Is Sora with you?" Kohanna asked on Kirara.

"What happened?" Yuka asked jumping off of Kirara.

"He had to be so darn persistant!" I wailed.

"I-Is he dead?" Hitomi whispered.

"It's all my darn fault! Why did I have to be so darn stupid?!?"

Yuka held me while I let everything sink in.

"I never heard her cuss before." Yuka whispered to Kohanna.

"We heard her yelled it 5 times." Kohanna added.

After 5 minutes, I looked at Sora sadly. _I'm sorry... I didn't mean- I shouldn't have... I didn't really want to shoot you. I tried to scare you off..._

I grabbed the arrow in his chest an it disappeared in my grasp.

"Why did you do it?" Kohanna asked.

"Jealousy." I answered plainly.

"Jealousy? What are you talking about?" Yuka asked.

"You should know, " I snapped, "I saw you and Sora kissing!"

Kohanna looked at Yuka who looked puzzled. "Kikyo, if I knew it would lead to this, I wouldn't have showed you." Hitomi whispered.

"No, it's not your fault Hitomi. I didn't want to really shoot him. I was sending him a warning shot. But I was concentrating on him, and my Sacred Arrow took it as a command. It's all my fault. And yours!" I yelled to Yuka.

"Kikyo, it wasn't their fault. I told you guys. The fog makes anyone who inhales it tipsy." Kohanna defended.

I lowered my eyelids.

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot in the rage." I admitted.

"Well, at least I know you're definition of tipsy was correct!" Hitomi said trying to lighten the mood. I looked at Yuka. "Sorry."

"I'm not the one dead." Yuka replied.

My head fell down and my bangs covered my eyes. I tried hard not to show my tears.

"I mean injured. Hit. I mean-I'll just shut up before I make matters worse." Yuka said.

"Let's take him to mother." I said controling my voice. We tried to pick him up, but he was too heavy.

"Hold on." I got up, "Mama!!"

Mother walked to the door and immediately know what happened. She ran over to me and knelt down next to me.

"Kikyo. Is there something you want to explain to me?" Mother asked.

"I kinda shot him with a Sacred Arrow to the Sacred Tree. Just tell me. Is he dead?"

"When did you learn the Sacred Arrow?" Mother asked surprised.

My head fell again and tried not to cry real hard this time. "S-Sora." I stuttured, "He taought me how to shoot."

Mother didn't reply back, she just lifted Sora up with her arm around him. _How did she get that strong? _"Mother, is he gonna die? Well, is he?"

"I can't answer that."

I stood there watching my mom practically carrying Sora and putting him in the house. I snapped back into reality and ran into the house,

"So mom, What can I do to help?"

"How many shards do you have?"

"Ummm. 6. I'm pretty sure."

"Wow! A month and you already have 6?" She laid Sora on the floor and looked at me. "What you can do to help is go."

"Geez mom. You don't have to be so mean about it."

"I mean. Just leave him here for now."

"Oh." _I knew that..._

"Hey Kagome. I'm hungry." I turned around and father was walking from their room.

"Oh, what's he doing here?" Father asked.

"Cool it Inuyasha. It turns out, our Kikyo is more like the other Kikyo than we thought."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Let's see... Anger, Sacred Arrow, Sacred Tree, and a poor victim. You put it all together."

"Hmph, that's not our problem."

I stood up.

"I'm going."

"Kikyo, rest a little at least."

"Mother, father, Kohanna would want to say hi."

"You mean Miroku and Sango's oldest son?" Inoue asked from his room.

_How can he remember? Maybe I did hit my head one too many times... Man! that's what Sora said!!!_

"Bye."

"Hey, don't leave that wolf here."

"Ugh!!" I stormed out.

"Inuyasha, you don't understand do you?"

"What???"

"I knew it..."

"Knew what?!?!"

"Oblivious to feelings." I walked on and found Yuka and Kohanna sitting by the tree separated.

"Groped you?" I asked Yuka. She nodded very angrily. I looked around, "Where's Hitomi?" I heard crying from behind a log.

"Hitomi?"

"It's all my fault Sora died!" I knelt down and hugged him tightly. "It's not your fault. You weren't the one who shot him through the chest with an arrow fulled with spiritual powers."

"But I was the one who showed you!"

I stood up, "Stop crying Hitomi. Real demons don't show their tears." Hitomi looked up and he shut his eyes tightly to stop the flow of tears.

"That's kinda harsh. Everyone has to cry sooner or later." Yuka said.

"Not demons."

"You don't cry?" Kohanna asked.

I shook my head. "Why?" Hitomi asked innocently.

_" 'Mother! Mother!'_

_When I was little, I used to climb these rocks and start playing on them. Until one day, I slipped._

_'You're mother's not here.'_

_'Father! I fell on the rocks!' I cried._

_'It's nothing.'_

_I looked down. There was a gash from above my knees down to my ankles_

_'What do you mean 'it's nothing'? It's the size of my whole leg!' I shouted._

_'Listen! Real demons don't cry! You want to be a full demon?'_

_I thought for a while. Then I started nodding slowly._

_'Then don't ever let me see your tears again!'_

_I never cried again. When I didn't cry over my gash when mother came home, (she was gathering herbs.) She thought it didn't hurt. Not until she poured alcohal. It started burning making me scream and cry. I saw father staring at me with an eyebrow raised and I quickly dried my eyes. Mother looked and saw that I was staring at father. Mother got up and smiled and asked to see father in the room. I listened to them and heard that she was asking why I tried not to cry. After that, she started yelling at him. I that was the first time I actually heard them fight. They never fought before. Mother has always been cheery and happy, expecially around father, she was always kissing his cheek and hugging him. She came out steamed and assured me everything was alright. That they always fought. That just shows that they care about each other. I didn't buy it. They were fighting about me. I thought I was going to make them seperate. I know it's stupid, but everytime I'm about to cry, I think that they're going to fight again."_ I finished.

"Wow, " Yuka said. We were walking out of the village into the forest.

"Just because you cried, didn't make them fight. Well, maybe that one time. But if you cry, doesn't mean they're going to split up." Kohanna told me.

My anger rose.

"And how do you know that? You want to test it? And, if they fight, you'll be 'Oh, you were right. They would fight.'?!?!"

"But what I'm wondering is, 'why did they fight'?" Hitomi asked innocently.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"I think I know why. Kikyo, do you realy want to be a full demon?" Kohanna asked.

"Well, it's not one of my first prioities, but yeah. I kinda do." Kikyo thought.

"Did you always?" Yuka asked. _Are they thinking the same thing?_

"I think so... So wait. I remember talking one time, I remember talking to mother before that, that I liked being a hanyou. Even if I'm not accepted by demons and humans."

"That's what happened." Kohanna said.

"What?"

"That your mother was mad. Blaming your father that you changed your mind." Yuka said.

"That she's proud that you were proud that you had human blood in you." Kohanna continued.

"And once that your father put in your mind that you should become a full demon, you would start hating your human side." Yuka finished.

"But, I am proud." I whined.

"So, would you shed tears for Sora?" Yuka asked hopefully.

"Demons don't show their tears." I shrugged. They both groaned and continued walking.

If I had my diary, I would be writing, "I wish Sora were here" or "I hope he's doing alright" or even "Hope he's not dead." It's been 2 weeks since Sora and mine's "little incident" as Yuka and Kohanna puts it. Right now, we're following a feeling from the jewel shard.

"This way!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Can't we rest for a minute?"

"No Hitomi. We can't. We have to get the shard." _In the two weeks we haven't gotten anything. I've been moping around waiting for Sora. I can't lose this shard._

"I feel it closer!"

"My legs are closer to collasping!" Yuka yelled.

"Get on Kirara."

"_She's_ too tired." Kohanna said panting.

_Hehe... He's panting like a dog... _"Come on! We're all tired!" Hitomi whined. I sighed.

"Fine." I sat and decided to wait for the shard to come to us. _By the way, my poor baby's all tired out..._

My ears twitched. I got up and pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. A little bunny came out.

"Aww... How cute!" Yuka said.

I swung the Tetsusaiga at the bunny, but it hopped out of the way.

"You're trying to kill it?!?" Yuka asked.

The bunny transformed into a demon the size of a two story apartment.

"Never mind. Do as you wish!" Yuka yelled hiding behind Kohanna. The demon swung its arm and one of the claws sliced my cheek. I jumped back and touched my cheek.

"Dammit." I whispered.

I grabbed the skin and squeazed it. Blood was coming out and started dripping down quickly.

"Backlash Wave!"

The Backlash Wave came out strong but it quickly went away.

"What the-?"

"The shock of the Backlash Wave failing held me down while the demon attacked again.

It hit me against the chest and pushed me to the floor.

"Don't you know never to hit a girl there?" I yelled.

I got back up and grabbed Tetsusaiga tightly.

"Wind Sacr!"

_Huh, what happened? Wind Scar just disappeared like the Backlash Wave... Hmmm... That only happens when... Oh no! _

"Oh no! Please not now!"


	10. Injury on the Full Moon

**Chapter 9**

"What not now?"

"Nothing." I said quickly.

_Sunset... Crap... Now, all I can use is the bow and arrow._

"Yuka, bow and arrow please." Yuka nodded and ran over to me.

"Here." I grabbed the bow and put the arrow in. I pulled back, but before I can shoot I heard something. I turned around and aimed for the trees.

"Please not again."

I gasped.

"Sora!" Hitomi yelled. He ran to him and started jumping.

"It _is_ you! You're alive! You're not dead!"

"I think so, since I'm standing right here."

I stared at them and then turned.

"Hit the mark!'

I let go of the arrow and it hit the chest of the demon.

"The demon roared as it started bubbling and melted away.

I turned around and looked at Sora. I walked to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded his head. I reached up and touched my cheek. It had liquid on it. _Strange... That isn't the cheek that got cut..._ I put my hand in front of my face. It wasn't red, but clear. _Tears!... I'm... crying..._

I looked at Sora and fell into his arms and continued to cry. I straightened myself and wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry ." I whispered.

I grabbed his hands and held them between both of my hands. I looked at them and my eyes widened.

"Oh no!"

"What?" Hitomi asked

I looked around for a place to hide.

"Kikyo!" Sora asked grabbing my arm.

"Get off!" I pushed him away and started running.

"Kikyo!!" Yuka yelled. I kept running. _Why? Why? Not now!_

I ran past trees and jumped over their roots before I can trip. I hid behind bushes.

_Why? Why? Why? It's complete, I hate this!_

"Kikyo!"

_Crap! They know I'm here. Well, Sora is a wolf._

"Kikyo! What's wrong?" Kohanna pushed the bushes so they could all see me. _Even worse..._

"Is that... Lady Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"No idiot. It's me."

"Kikyo?!?" Hitomi asked.

"What happened to you?" Sora asked.

"I'm a human that's what! You got a problem with that?"

Sora stepped back a little.

"How did you... turn into a human?" Kohanna dared.

"Hmph, " I turned my head head.

"Every hanyou turns into a human every month."

"Whu was that?" Hitomi asked.

"Sora, that voice is coming from you shoes." Yuka said. I bent down and looked.

"Oh look. It's Myoga, the flea." I said uninterested.

"Myoga?" Kohanna asked.

"The flea?" Hitomi added.

"He originally belonged to my grandpa, 'The Great Dog Demon'. Then he went and tagged along with my dad. Now, unfortunately, he came with us." I said.

"What do you mean 'unfortunately'? I helped a great deal with your parents!"

"Yeah, by getting them information. And if you gave advice it was mostly a hunch. You ran away at every battle!"

"I'm not explaining myself to a kid." He looked up, "AHHH!!!!!" I threw down my fist down on him.

"Kikyo!"

"What? He's not dead!"

"Ungrateful little-"

"Little? You shouldn't be talking. You're a flea!"

"Without me you wouldn't have been born! You're parents would've died!"

"They didn't need to depend on a flea!"

"Kikyo! Flea guy! Just stop fighting!"Sora said.

"Hmph, is that the only reason why you came? To tell everyone that I lose my demonic powers?"

Everyone turned to look at me.

"You lost _everything_?" Yuka asked.

"Umm, humans don't have demonic power."

"Well, I just thought, I don't know, you might... still have your powers?" Yuka said unsurely.

"Well, then, I don't. Okay? Just drop it!"

"Even if you are a human , you still have a demon's personality." Kohanna said.

I stuck my tongue out at them.

"I feel the shard!"

"You mean that demon didn't have the shard?" Hitomi asked.

"I didn't collect anything. I wouldn't just leave a shard, would I?"

"Hm, true." Hitomi nodded.

"Um, so where is the shard?" Sora asked.

"Oh um. It's coming from... there!" I got up and grabbed my bow. Right then, the demon stepped out.

"Holy-"

"Sora... Watch your mouth! A child is present!"

"Hmph, don't worry. The only thing you're going to watch is the demon. How I'm going destroy it!"

He sure has alot of confindence from what just happened.

"Careful Sora! I sense another demonic aura and I also can smell one. Watch your back!" Just as I sensed, and smelled, another demon came out. Right behind me!

"AHH!!!"

I ran around and then noticed something.

"Where's Myoga?"

Kohanna, Yuka, and Hitomi looked and shrugged their shoulders.

"I told everyone! He runs away whenever there's a battle. You coward!" I yelled.

"Kikyo look out!" Hitomi yelled.

"What?"

I turned around and saw the demon rushing towards me.

"AAHHH!!"

"Blades of Blood!" _Huh?_

I moved my hands away and opened my eyes.

Yes, I'm human! I get scared easier.

"Sora?"

"What?"

"When did you- I thought- Isn't that my dad's move?"

"Huh, oh. Yeah, I forced him to teach me that and Iron Reaver."

"Really? You stood up to my dad?"

"No problem." He shrugged.

_Wow, I don't know anyone who stood up to father! Well, anyone who stood up to him and lived!_

"Watch out!"

Sora sliced through the other demon, coming to me, with his sword.

"Careful. I don't want you to die." I smiled and then blushed. _Darn human emotions..._

I looked at the sky.

"Well, the full moon isn't that high, so I figure I'm stuck like this for awhile."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." I smiled and felt another blush rise to my cheeks. _God!!!!!!!!!!_

"Uh, did you, um, did you get the shard?" I asked looking up.

"Here."

He streched out his arm to give me the shard.

"Sora, you're bleeding!"

"Well, I need to, to do 'Blades of Blood'." He shrugged.

"How did you do that?! Don't tell me you did it yourself!"

"Well, I wasn't injured so..."

"Sora!"

"What?"

"Don't go ripping out skin to do special tricks!"

"Why?"

"You'll look emo to me!"

"What?"

"Nothing... But just don't do that!"

"Feh!"

"Sit!"

I smiled.

"I don't need to be a hanyou to do that." I laughed. I quickly sighed again and took Tetsusaiga sheath off of me and placed it on a tree.

"So Myoga, there has to be a reason you came." I said kneeling down.

"Huh, oh, yes. It's sad news."

"Well, is there a way for you to make it happy news?" Yuka asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. Sir Kohanna, " Myoga said turning around to face Kohanna, "I'm afraid to tell you this, but your father has died."

My eyes widened and I quickly looked at Kohanna to see his reaction. His face turned darker by the news.

"I'm so sorry Kohanna." Yuka said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Myoga, how did he pass away?" I asked

"The Wind Tunnel in his hand overcame him. The hole kinda devoured him." Kohanna answered.

**End of 1st Person View...**

"Oh my God." Kikyo gasped.

"Are you okay Kohanna?" Yuka asked.

Silence.

"Kohanna?" Yuka tried again.

Silence.

"The same thing's gonna happen to you too?" Kikyo whispered. Yuka's eyes widened and quickly turned her head to look at Kohanna. He lowered his eyes and nodded. Yuka took a sharp breath and closed her eyes. Kikyo looked at Yuka and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

Without opening her eyes, Yuka nodded her head.

"Yuka?" Kohanna asked. Yuka opened her eyes and looked at Kohanna.

"Are you worried about me?"

She started blushing.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're my friend. I wouuldn't want you dying. Kohanna smled.

"Well, if anything should happen, Will you bear my child?"

Yuka's face went bank, and then in a second her expression turned angry.

"You pervert! I'm only 19!" Kikyo, Sora, Hitomi, and Myoga stared in amusement as Yuka raised her hand and smacked Kohanna on the face so hard there was a red imprint on it.

"Hm, pretty nice Yuka." Kikyo nodded her head. She stood up.

"Come on Yuka. Let's go take a bath."

"You're right. It'll help me relax and forget about a certain perverted monk!" Yuka yelled.

"Oh and Myoga?" Kikyo said loking down.

"Yes Master Kikyo?"

"... IF YOU EVER RUN AWAY ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

Myoga quickly ran behind Kohanna.

"Hmph, " Kikyo turned back and walked away holding Hitomi.

"Why can Hitomi go with them?" Kohanna asked when they left.

"Maybe because he's like Kikyo's son." Sora shrugged.

"This feels so good!"

Yuka nodded her head in agreement.

"Kikyo. Why didn't you let Sora and Kohanna to come with us?" Hitomi asked. Yuka and Kikyo exchanged glances.

"Well, because boys and girls shouldn't take baths together. Except you. Cause you're my little baby." Kikyo said.

"But aren't you and Sora gonna mate?"

Yuka broke out laughing.

"Why do you ask that?" Kikyo asked trying to keep a blush from rising.

"Well, it's obvious you like each other." Hitomi said.

"One kiss on the cheek doesn't mean anything." Kikyo said.

"Yeah, but he was gonna kiss you. And it looked like it wasn't gonna be on the cheek." Yuka added.

Kikyo sent her a death glare. "But when I gave him that really quick, I thought I was gonna die, me being half human. It was sorta of a good-bye kiss. On the cheek. Nothing more. Not an 'I Love You' kiss." Kikyo said ignoring Yuka's comment.

"What about Kohanna?" Hitomi asked turning to Yuka.

"What about him?"

"He seems to like you." Kikyo said trying to put Yuka on the spoutlight.

"Well, maybe he asks that 'Will you bear my child' question to every woman he meets. I'm probably nothing special."

"He didn't ask me. He just hit on me." Kikyo said as Yuka started blushing.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kohanna asked.

"Dunno, girl stuff?" Sora answered sitting on the ground and leaning on a tree trunk.

"But Hitomi's there."

"I know. Girl stuff."

"Sora... Be nice."

"You're sounding like Kikyo. Except without the 'sit' part."

"Sora sit."

"Doesn't work you idiot!"

Kohanna sighed. "Come on."

"Where?"

"What do you mean 'where?' Are you stupid?"

"Watch it."

"I'm going to listen."

"Pervert. You don't want to just listen. You want to look and watch the show."

"You agree with me then? It's a show?"

"I don't mean it like that!"

"Don't you want to see Kikyo?"

Sora started blushing. "I see her about everyday."

"You know what I mean Sora."

"Kohanna? Hey! Come back here!"

Kikyo stood up.

"Are you leaving?" Yuka asked.

"Nah, I'm not sitting on a rock here. I can barely breathe." Yuka stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you feeling sick?" She asked placing a hand on Kikyo's forehead.

"No, it's- Well, I don't even know what wrong. I just can't breathe." Yuka nodded and sat down on the rock. They looked down as they heard Hitomi splashing in the hot water.

"It's cold out here."

"If you want, you can go back in. No need to wait for me."

"I want to. I'm your friend. I can't enjoy a nice hot bath without you enjoying it too."

Kikyo smiled. She never had a friend like that. _Well, there was Clia, but after the Tetsusaiga incident, she never talked to me again._ Kikyo thought. She saw the bushes move in the corner of her eye. _Those perverts!!_

Kikyo secretly reached for a rock and threw it at the bushes.

"Who are you throwing at?" Hitomi asked. Kikyo pointed and they all heard a grunt once the rock hit something.

"Kohanna!" Yuka yelled.

"Told you it was a bad idea!"  
"Sora!"

Sora stood up and his eyes widened.

"You stupid monk! They're standing up!"

Both girls held their breath as they looked down and saw their naked bodies. They both covered their chests quickly and fell down in the water to cover the rest. Kikyo glared at Sora.

"SIT!!!!!!!"

"I'm telling you, you saw us naked, you deserved the sit!"

**Crash!**

"Oops... Sorry about that!"

Sora growled. "You called me, so I stood up!"

"What were you doing there?"

"Chasing Kohanna! He went to spy on you guys. I was trying to stop him!"

"Yeah, you just wanted to stop him. And there were just two naked girls that just happen to be standing up."

"I didn't know that!"

"Highly undoubting!"

"Why would I want to see _you_ naked?!?"

Kikyo opened her mouth, but closed it. _What? Is he an idiot? How can he say that? God!_

They were around a campfire argueing. Kohanna was unconcious from Yuka's rage. Kikyo crossed her arms across her chest uncomfortably. _How dare he say that? Hm... Maybe I'm not pretty enough and maybe it's not that big... Wait a minute! Why do I care about what he cares? I couldn't care less._

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Come on Hitomi." Kikyo held Hitomi and walked to a tree.

"We''ll rest here instead of in the tree. I can't jump that high. Just for tonight."

"Kikyo?" Sora called.

"What?"

"Come."

"No." Kikyo looked at him. She sighed. "We're fine here."

Sora persisted. "Come on."

Kikyo stood up.

"What about Hitomi?"

"Bring him. You guys are gonna be cold there. Come by the fire."

Kikyo picked up Hitomi. She was cold. And she could see Hitomi shivering in his sleep. She walked over to Sora and handed him Hitomi.

"Let me get the Tetsusaiga." Kikyo turned but didn't walk.

"I sense a jewel shard. It's coming closer." Sora tensed up and stood. His hand forward for his sword.

"Kohanna! Yuka! Wake up!"

"What is it?" Yuka yawned.

"something's approaching." Kikyo said.

They were awakened by that.

"Where?" Kohanna asked.

Something swung and shot Kikyo to the trees opposite where her Tetsusaiga was.

"Kikyo!" Sora yelled. Kikyo gasped for breath.

"I'll get your Tetsusaiga." Sora said running towards the sword.

"No, "Kikyo gasped.

Sora stopped in his tracks near Hitomi.

"What?" He asked turning around.

"You can't get through the barrier. Anyway, I wo-wouldn't be able to wield it an-anyway. R-Remember? I'm hu-human." Kikyo gasped again. She struggled to get up and after many failed attempts, she was able to balance herself.

"It doesn't matter if you're human, anything can be used as a weapon when wanted to." Sora said his hand hovering over the sword. Hitomi jerked awake and screamed.

"Kikyo! There's a demon!"

"We kinda know that." Sora said.

"Sora, step away from the sword. A demon barrier is on that!" Kikyo said, "Yuka and Kohanna has the demon under control." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo, watch out!" Yuka yelled. Kikyo turned and her eyes widened as the demon rushed toward her. She dodged a punch the demon sent, but when she was about to strike, the demon threw his claw through her back.

"Kikyo!" Hitomi yelled.

_Kikyo!_ Sora grabbed the Tetsusaiga and ran towards the demon. The demon threw Kikyo on the floor. Sora looked down and saw her breathing started slowing down until you could barrely see her chest move. _Kikyo!_ Sora struck the demon and it fell down in half.

"Huh?!?"

Sora looked at the Tetsusaiga in his hands.

"The Tetsusaiga transformed? For me?" Sora asked himself.

"Sora?"

Sora turned around and saw Kikyo struggling to sit up. Sora put the sword back in its sheath.

"Kikyo, don't get up." Sora said sitting by her.

"The T-Tetsusaiga tr-transformed f-for you?"

"It did? I didn't realize!" Sora joked.

Kikyo smiled and her eyes rolled back.

"Kikyo?" Sora called.

"Is she dead?" Hitomi asked sounding as if he was going to cry.

"Kikyo? Kikyo?!?" Sora yelled.

"She's not dead."

Hitomi turned around and saw Yuka. "How do you know?"

"If you concentrate _very_ carefully, you can see her chest move _very_ slowly." Yuka instructed.

"You're right." Hitomi said happily.

_Even though she's alive, she's still severly injured. It's good news she's not dead, but we have to help her!!_ Sora yelled in his head.

"Sora, did you hear her?" Kohanna asked.

"No, "

"We better put her inside and put some herbs on it." Yuka repeated.

"Where do we put her?" There's a reason why we're sleeping outside and that's because we don't have shelter." Sora said.

"Why don't we just ask someone if we can spend the night in their house. Say your girlfriend is seriously injured." Hitomi suggested.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sora said blushing.

"But Sora, he's right." Kohanna said defending Hitomi.

"She's my girlfriend?" Sora asked confused.

"Well, if you say so, " Kohanna began.

"Hey!"

"I was talking about asking for shelter for the night. Sora looked at Hitomi as he picked up the jewel shard. Sora then turned to look at Kikyo on the ground. Her wound bleeding continuously. Her long silvery hair turned jet black. Her golden eyes, which you coudn't see right now, turned to a chocolate color. Fingernails, regular teeth, and human ears. _She looks identical to her mother. That's also where she gets her kind personality. Well, Kikyo isn't always kind._

"Fine."

"Thank you so much Mr. Takahashi. We appreciate you allowing us to stay in your home." Yuka bowed.

"When I saw the demon, I was going to about to say no, until I saw him carrying your friend." Mr. Takahashi said.

"Sora come eat." Hitomi said.

"I'm fine." Sora stayed at Kikyo's side.

_Don't die on me_...

"Yuka, I can smell a demon." Hitomi said.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry." Yuka said turning to Mr. Takahashi. They all got up and Sora grabbed the Tetsusaiga.

"What are you doing with Kikyo's sword?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, I don't know any moves, like what Kikyo was trained to do since she was little, but it transformed for me before, I can protect Kikyo again." Sora said.

"Ahem."

"And you too Hitomi." Sora said quickly.

"Right..."

Kikyo groaned and opened her eyes.

_Wh-Where am I?_

"Sora? Yuka? Hitomi?" _Where the hell is everyone?_

"You're awake?"

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked the stranger at her side.

"My name is Takahashi. You're friends were seeking shelter with me. You know cause of your injury."

"In-Injury?" Kikyo tried sitting up, but stopped when she felt pain in her chest. She lay back down again and placed her hand on her chest.

_Blood? What happened?_ Memories came flooding back. _A jewel shard? That's a demonic scent! My friends are mixed with it!_

"Mr. Takahashi, can you help me up?" Takahashi nodded and put his arm under hers. He lift her up and let her walk.

_Where's the Tetsusaiga?_ A high pitched screamed filled the silence.

"Yuka!" Kikyo limped over to the door when she stopped to put back a stray strand of hair.

"Who tied my hair in a ponytail? What the? Black hair? That means... I-I'm still human?"

"You aren't human?" Mr. Takahashi asked.

Kikyo didn't answer, but continued outside.

"Kikyo!" Hitomi came running to her and hugged her legs.

"Kikyo! Get back inside!"

"Sora, give me my sword!"

He shook his head, "You're still injured."

Kikyo started getting mad.

"Kikyo, you're still human." Hitomi said.

"Sora, just give me my sword!!!"

Sora sighed and was about to throw it, when the demon shot the sword out of his hand.

"Why does this alwats have to be so hard?" Kikyo started running as fast as her legs could carry her. She started running faster and faster, until she jumped and grabbed the Tetsusaiga.

"Kikyo, you're not as strong as you usually are." Hitomi said.

"That's what you think." Kikyo looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Sunrise."

Her hair slowly started turning silvery white. Her human ears were leaving and she was re-growing her dog ears. Her nails were growing to claws and her brown eyes flashed red showing her demon side before turning golden. Kikyo ran up and slashed multiple times at the demon.

"I wish I didn't have to do that."

"So, you knew the whole time that the sun was coming out?" Yuka asked.

"M hmm..." Kikyo nodded.

"Oh Sora?"

He looked at her.

"Sit."

**Crash!**

"What was that for?"

"That's for not giving me the sword when I first asked."

"Hmph, "

"I have two more things for you."

"Let me guess-"

"Thanks."

"I was gonna say another rosary, but okay."

Kikyo smiled, "And last, close your eyes."

"I'm scared."

"I SAID CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

"Okay, "

Sora closed his eyes and he only heard everyone gasp.

"Okay, open!"

"Huh?" He looked down and at his feet was the Tetsusaiga.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I saw you with the sword, and even if you can't see the Wind Scar, yet, you had fun with it." She smiled.

"But, but, won't your dad get mad?"

"Psh, what's he gonna do? The least he can do is kill you."

"Kill me? Why me?"

"Cause he doesn't like you." Kikyo smiled, "Just take it. I always wanted to be more like my mother. The sword is too much of a bloody weapon. I can't deal with the fact that I kill things repeatedly for my own personal gain. The jewel shards. I've killed many things. I can't do that. My dad always put to much pressure on me to use the sword and not learning the bow and arrow." Kikyo said sweetly.

"Whatever. Just I'm telling him you forced me to have it." Sora shrugged.

"So, come on. Let's not waste time." kikyo started walking.

"Kikyo, aren't you injured?" Hitomi asked.

"No, I'm fine. Let's keep looking for the jewel. We better get there. Nightfall is coming quickly."

"What are you talking about? It just turned morning." Yuka corrected.

"What are _you _talking about?" Kikyo asked slurred.

"Are you okay?" Kohanna asked.

"I t-told you. I'm fine. Mow let's lea-" Without warning, Kikyo passed out and fell into the dirt.

"Kikyo!" Yuka yelled.

"Darn! She's stronger because she's a hanyou again, but she's still injured." Myoga explained.

"What should we do?" Kohanna asked.

"... Mr. Takahashi?" Hitomi whispered desperately.


	11. Annoying Cousins

**Chapter 10**

"You shouldn't be walking around Kikyo!" Yuka said with her arm around Kikyo's waist to help her walk.

"No, we have to make it to Kohanna's house." Kikyo said.

"Lady Kikyo, I appreciate you coming with me to pay respect to my late father." Kohanna said.

"M hmm, " Kikyo nodded her head, "It's the least we can do. But I still don't remember your family." Kikyo said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you hit your head one too many times." Sora said plainly.

"What was that?"

"Nothin, "

"Hmph, sit."

**Crash!**

"Why you..."

Kikyo stuck her tongue out at Sora.

"Lady Kikyo, please don't stress yourself." Kohanna said.

"Yeah, you may be a hanyou, but something went through your gut, that's not good." Yuka tried to reason.

"I'm fine. Now, we need to continue."

"But-"

"Just leave her. If she dies, she dies." Sora shrugged.

"Sora!" Hitomi yelled.

"That's not very respectful. She's done many things for you."

"What's she done for me?"

"She gave you that sword, didn't you?" Kohanna said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well, she, um-"

"And she helps collects the shards." Yuka added.

"Well, she's the only one who can see the shards." Sora said a little too quickly.

"Is that all you see me as? A jewel detector? Don't you know I have feelings?" Kikyo placed her hands to her face.

"Kikyo, what about what you said about demons not crying?" Hitomi asked.

"Get off my back! I'm only half demon!!!" Kikyo cried.

"Now look what you've done!" Hitomi yelled.

"I don't care." Sora said.

"Hey Yuka?" Hitomi whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed that Kikyo has only cried when it was about Sora?"

"I just noticed."

Sora just looked at Kikyo before sighing.

"Kikyo, stop crying."

"Leave me alone!"

"Kikyo-"

"If you wanna see tomorrow, you better shut up!" Kikyo shouted.

"Kikyo, come on. Let's leave him." Hitomi said.

"Yeah, come on Yuka."

"Are they leaving us?" Kohanna asked.

"Why do they always leave us?"

"They wanted to leave _you_ Sora. How can you treat Lady Kikyo that way? I mean, why don't you tell her how you feel?" Kohanna asked.

"You mean bored?"

"Why did you kiss her then?"

"I didn't. She kissed me. On the cheek. That means nothing. You either have memory problems, or you just like to bother me."

"You know you like her."

"No, I don't. Who would like her? She's too stubborn to have a boyfriend."

Kikyo put her hands on her hips and turned around.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're rude, mean, selfish, ignorant, and obnoxious. I doubt you'll ever get a girlfriend yourself. You'll just grow up alone and live like that until you die.

Sora just stood there looking at Kikyo as she turned around with Hitomi and Yuka. Hitomi turned around and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Why you..."

"Sora, leave him. He's only a kid."

_He sounds like Kikyo..._ "Yeah, but he's being a smart a-"

"Sit!!" Kikyo turned around once more to see Sora face down on the floor.

"I'm a dog, " She said pointing to her ears, "I have sensitive hearing."

"I'll make your face sensitive." Sora said raising his fist.

"You wanna try?"

"I don't need to try. I can just do it."

"Oh really?"

"You think you can beat me?"

Kikyo raised her eyebrow, "Sit, "

**Crash!**

"T-That's not fair!"

"You said you can beat me. So, why does one word make a difference?" Kikyo asked.

"Because of this stupid rosary you put on me!"

"I can beat you without saying... Sit."

"I really doubt that.. Just shut up already."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I can do what I want!"

Kikyo pulled Sora up by his shirt and raised her fist. She was about to punch him in the face, when Yuka grabbed her hand.

"Kikyo. You're a priestess right?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah, " Kikyo answered slowly.

"Well, I don't think priestesses fight like this."

"Like what?"

"Okay, let me re-phrase. Um, okay. Priestesses don't beat their friends to a pulp."

"Fine." Kikyo sighed. She let go of Sora's shirt and started walking to the right.

"Kikyo, where are you going? Kohanna's house is this way." Yuka said pointing straight ahead of them.

"I know. I'm sorry Kohanna. I'm going to the other era."

"Other era?" Yuka questioned.

"Lady Kagome was born in another era. Kikyo goes down this ancient well, and then, she's able to visit it." Kohanna said. Yuka looked confused, but nodded. Kikyo kept walking until she reached the well. She looked in her robe to make sure the leather bag was still there.

"Well, I gotta get to school tomorrow. I have a very important test tomorrow." Kikyo sat on the side and closed her eyes. She leaned back and fell into the well. being greeted by the warm blue light. She opened her eyes when she felt dirt on her back.

"Tokyo." Kikyo whispered when she heard cars driving by and when she smelled pollution. She climbed to the top when she heard littlle children from inside the house.

"What the-"

Kikyo walked in the house when she heard people in her room. She narrowed her eyes in anger and grabbed her bandana that was on the coffee table. She put it on and walked up the stairs. She listened and there were two girls, younger than her.

"Listen to this Lia,

'Dear Diary, my friends wanted me to go out with Videl, but I lied and said that Sora was my boyfriend. I don't know if I really want him to. I might. He's really cute and nice when he isn't a jerk and-"

"Hey! What are you brats doing?" Kikyo yelled walking in the room. It used to be her mother's, but she took it keeping pictures with her mom and dad.

"Who let the stranger in?" One girl whispered under her breath to her sister.

"I'm no stranger. I happen to live here... Well, sometimes. I should be asking you that. And what are you doing with my diary!?!" Kikyo yelled. The girls ignored and opened the diary again.

"I'm telling you. Drop it!" Kikyo yelled.

"Make us." They sneered. Kikyo's eyes flashed red and she started growling. The girls got scared and started screaming and running out of the room. Kikyo following.

"Father!"

Kikyo stopped. _Father?_

The girls ran until they reached a man. He turned around and squinted his eyes. He widened his eyes in remembrance.

"Kikyo is it?"

"How is it that everyone knows me? First, it was Miroku and Sango. I still don't remember-"

"No, it's just that I'm Sota. Don't you know who I am?"

"Sota? That's my brother's name, and he was named after my uncle." Kikyo smiled, "Oh! You're my uncle!"

"Father? She's our cousin?" The youngest girl asked.

"Lia, Sati, be nice." Sota warned. Sota turned back to Kikyo.

"Wow, you look so much your father."

"You've met my father?" _I never knew father met uncle Sota. I thought father never stayed for long. I surely thought that he couldn't stand the smell and noise._ "Hold on." Kikyo started smelling the air. "Someone's here! Who is it? Oh my God! It's Videl! Uncle Sota, please distract him! I'm going back down-" Kikyo looked at the girls.

"Down-Downtown."

Sota smiled and nodded.

"Videl's here, so Uncle Sota..." Kikyo ran. All you can see is a red blur. Kikyo stepped by the well house and looked around before she opened the door. She stepped inside and closed the door. She walked over to it and sat on it. She was about to slide into it when the door opened.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Lia and Sati stepped inside and looked at her strangely.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kikyo asked. _I ran with my hanyou speed, but how can regular humans almost match me?_

They sat down with her.

"Tell us what's really going on." Lia said.

"Tell you what?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Come on. We never met you before, but we're really smart for an 8 and 9 year old. So tell us."

"I'm not gonna talk about my personal life. I don't talk to hu- I mean, people I don't know."

"I know what's wrong." Lia, the younger one, blurted. Kikyo eye's widened, "You-You do?"

"Yeah, it's that Sota and Videl problem you have. That's why you ran out?"

"That's right. You're diary entry." Sati backed up. Kikyo smiled and sighed. "You got me." Kikyo faked being caught.

"But, how did you know he was there?" Sati asked.

"Huh?"

"You were talking to father, smelled the air, and then, you knew it was him." Lia said.

"Well, he was wearing strong cologne?" Kikyo tried.

"He wasn't wearing any that we smelled."

"Well, lucky guess."

The girls didn't want to give up, but just shrugged.

"Come on." Lia grabbed Kikyo's hand.

"Go where?" Kikyo asked.

"Well inside of course. It smells like years of dead things in here." Sati said scrunching her nose.

"Tell me about it. You're not a dog." Kikyo mumbled.

"What did you say?" Lia asked.

"I was saying that they used to put the dead bodies of demons in the well. The flesh would eventually decompose leaving the bones. That's why they called it the Bone Eaters Well." Kikyo explained.

"The Bone Eaters Well?" Lia repeated.

"They don't call it that." Sati said.

"Oh yes they do." Kikyo mocked.

"No."

"I think I would know. I live in the F-" Kikyo closed her mouth.

"You live in the what?" Lia asked.

"I live here. Where would I live?" Kikyo asked faking a laugh.

"You were going to say something with a 'F'." Sati said.

"No I wasn't."

They argued all the way to Kikyo's room.

"How long are you staying here?" Kikyo asked grabbing her notebook and sitting on her bed.

"The whole week."

Kikyo pressed too hard on the paper breaking the lead.

"The whole week?!?"

"Yup." Lia nodded. Kikyo started growling and clenched her hands into fists. It seemed as if her claws were growing because they started piercing her skin. Kikyo saw a picture of her father. She remembered her training. Her father warned her that without Tetsusaiga, she has a risk to becoming a full demon when provoked. The risk has lowered since she has priestess powers, but she focused her powers and centered herself. Lia and Sati looked at her with curiousity.

"What are you doing?" Lia asked.

"Nothing, " Kikyo opened her eyes and saw the picture with her parents. Her eyes fell upon her father's dog ears. Lia and Sati didn't know about her being a half demon. Sati turned her head and looked at the picture Kikyo was looking at.

"Whose that guy?" Sati asked. Kikyo didn't answer. Sati was pretty smart. She might figure out dog ears were heriditary in her family. Even her human mother had them.

"Is that your dad?"

Silence.

"He probably is.And that girl looks like Kikyo. Just with black hair and brown eyes. Lia said pointing to Kagome.

"And the boy has the same color hair as Kikyo. By the way, how did you get white hair? I thought only old people get that." Kikyo didn't answer, so the girls kept talking.

"Kikyo looks like the two people mixed together. They just look too young to have children... And look at the boy's dog ears!!!" Sati gasped.

Kikyo kept her head down and kept on studying. Lia quietly got on the bed, with Kikyo's back facing her, and reached for the bandana.

"Don't even think about it."

Lia gasped. "How did you know?"

Kikyo looked up and looked behind her."It's pretty obvious. You're talking about a picture who think are my parents, you want to know if he's my dad, you'll try to see if I had dog ears." Kikyo said. _And that I have acute hearing and smelling._

"Well, is he your father?" Sati asked as Lia climbed off the bed.

"My parents don't live here."

"Where do they live?" Lia asked.

Kikyo hesitated. "A better place."

They both gasped, "They died? No wonder you don't want to talk about it."

Kikyo looked at them. _A better place? I was talking about the Feudal age where they can be themselves... Well, that works too..._

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Maybe that's why she's messed up." Sati whispered.

"Hey! I'm not messed up!" Kikyo yelled.

"Well, if children have their parents killed at a young age, they might-''

"Will ya just shut up?" Kikyo yelled. "I'm not mental." _I'm just hiding the fact that I live 500 years in the past. That my father is a demon. I can wield an enchanted sword. I have demon friends. A human friend that exterminates demons. A human friend with a curse on his right hand that sucks in everything. That me and my brothers are hanyous. And that my mother is a human with dog ears! Oh no! I'm not mental! I have a mental lifestyle!_

With her concentrating on other stuff, she didn't notice when the very persistant Lia went back on the bed. Lia reached over again and tried to be careful. She grabbed a part of the bandana and quickly yanked it off. Kikyo gasped as she was snapped into reality.

"Give that back!"

"I knew he was your dad!" Sati yelled.

"Give me that you brat!"

"Hey! That rhymed!" Lia laughed.

"You know what rhymes with dog ears? Your tears!" Kikyo started chasing them around the house. The girls ran to their father and hid behind him. He looked at Kikyo and laughed.

"You showed them your dog ears?"

"No, they pulled off my bandana!" Kikyo smiled. _Teasing these girls is so fun! I can easily catch them. Even while they hide behind their father._ Kikyo looked at the clock.

"It's already 2?!" Kikyo looked at the girls.

"Don't bother me. I have to study!" Kikyo stormed off to her room.

"Yup. She's the daughter of my sister. Then I wonder how my nephews are doing."

"Nephews?!?" Sati asked.

"Yeah. She has older brothers. Twins."

"I just hope that they won't be as boring as she is."


End file.
